


In the Name of Love

by Punkneeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department of Mysteries, Harry goes to an orphange, Harry is too powerful, Harry lives with Severus, Harry loves Severus, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Older Harry Potter, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Powerful Harry, Roommates, Severus teaches Harry Magic, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wandless Magic, alternative universe, auror fred, auror george, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkneeter/pseuds/Punkneeter
Summary: Instead of growing up with the Dursleys, Harry is dropped off at an orphanage where he grows up. All his life, Harry was outcasted for his 'freakishness' and curses. Damned to a lonely and miserable life, Harry soon leaves the orphanage when he become an adult and lives a life as a muggle until he crashes into the most unlikely of people: Severus Snape. With the missing Harry Potter now found and alive, Severus takes him in and teaches him magic to repay an old friend. But soon things turn worse and another war is on the bridge of beginning. How can Harry be expected to fight a war that was not his to fight? But when it comes down to it, Harry has no choice but to fight against the man that killed his parents and protect the world and man he loves.How will Severus continue to keep his secretes? How will Harry fight down his love for his friend, his mentor? Neither of them know, but whatever happens, they will do it together.HP/SS





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining outside. The clouds hung high in the sky and a strong gust of wind had brushed against the windows. There was hardly any light at all. The dark clouds took over the world and sheltered the sun, making the day gloomier and duller.

Harry watched as the raindrops fell to the ground below. There were a few people walking in the streets. Most of them were rushing to find shelter to get away from the storm. Harry could barely make them out. All of them took the forms of blurry blobs.

The glass was fogged from the cold and a cloud had overtaken Harry's sight when his warm breath met the cold surface of the glass.

This was probably the worst storm yet. As far as he could remember, there was always a storm on Halloween. It never failed to happen. Harry somewhat suspected that he was the one who caused it. He caused a lot of things that were never really understood or proven. He could talk to snakes, make things appear out of thin air, and cause them to disappear without a trace. Sometimes, he would see weird creatures. One looked like a dead horse with wings and the others looked like ugly little creatures that hid in the hills and in the forest behind the orphanage. There was a time when he thought he even saw a ghost. But nobody ever believed him, even when he did something that was a lot more visible.  

With a wave of his hand or a simple thought, he could cause the impossible to happen. When he was feeling moody, the sun would disappear and clouds would appear where they previously had not. Sometimes, when he was angry, he would say something foolish or wish something terrible on someone and it would happen.

It was why everyone was scared of him and why nobody wanted him. The other kids would always stay far away from him, both in fear and in hate. They never said anything to his face, but he knew what they thought of him. They weren’t subtle and neither were the adults in the orphanage.

The staff would hardly look at him or offer him a greeting. He would hear them talk about him behind closed doors. He would watch them from afar as they would offer words of comfort to the others or provide gentle touches when they were scared or when they hurt themselves playing outside. There were a lot of things that they didn’t do for him like read to him or sing a soft song before bedtime. They would always give a small cupcake for the orphans when it was there birthday, but they never did it for him.

Harry couldn’t comprehend why they disliked him. It wasn’t his fault that he was the way he was- whatever he was. It just came naturally. There was a power, something indescribable, that filled him. It was always there in every step he took and in every breath, he breathed. It was around him and inside him. It was a wondrous feeling, but it was also something that made him dangerous.

The others, they couldn’t really understand or maybe they just never paid close enough attention, but either way, they could feel the power that radiant within Harry; whether they believed it or not. In the end, it scared them. And they always stayed away from him.

When they were younger, the other kids used to possess that childish indiscretion and would make poor choices and words. They used to mock him that his family didn’t want him (his aunt and uncle) even though a good chunk of them had similar situations.

They would ridicule him, bully him, and just be cruel to forget about their own disappointing lives. Harry didn’t know about his powers back then and so he didn't really fight back. He would stand still and listen to their hurtful words and hits until it just became too much.

They weren’t gentle. Harry nursed his stomach and his chest even though there were no more bruises or cuts; there were only the scars that remained now. But no matter how hard they hit him, Harry thinks their words were the ones that hurt the most.

They used to talk about his parents and how they were drunks that died in a car crash as the caretakers said. They would tell him that they didn’t love him; that they hated him. Their taunts were unoriginal and hypocritical, but they were children that lacked intellect. But it still hurt the same.

In the end, in an angry cry, Harry had just wished that they would go away, that their words would stop, and sometimes he even wished something terrible would happen to them. And it did.

Sometimes, it was just something simple like changing their hair color to a different one. Other times, he would silence them completely. They wouldn’t be able to speak for hours, sometimes days. The children knew it was because of him, but the staff just thought they were playing a trick and didn’t believe them when their voices came back.

However, there was one incident that could not be ignored.

There was one kid, Johnny McCormack, that was the cruelest out of all of them. He had gone missing in the orphanage and Harry knew that he was the one responsible for it. He didn’t know how or where he went, but Johnny McCormack was gone and he was not coming back. It caused a wide panic in the orphanage, but nobody had suspected that it was him. And why would they? There were rumors of course. Mostly created by the children, but even they didn’t think Harry was powerful enough to do such a thing.

At first, Harry was horrified that he did it, not even sure of how he did it in the first place. But in the end, it didn’t matter anymore. Some part of him, a darker part, agreed that it was for the best because now he was no longer there to torment him. Harry still didn’t think it was right, but he didn’t know to undo what he did and it just became a shadow of regret.

Ever since then, he made more things happen intentionally or not, and now everyone stayed away from him.

Even if the children were cruel and the staff had ignored him, none of them dared speak a word to his face and all of them, even if they had wanted to warn them, never said anything to the visitors wishing to adopt a child. Would they wish it was them and not Harry? Of course, they did, but it was better to get rid of the problem and give it to somebody else. Yet, even complete strangers could see that something was off and Harry never passed the first meeting. Nobody ever came back for him.

Their taunts and remarks were cruel, but there was some level of truth to them. Nobody wanted Harry Potter. It was something that Harry had then accepted as he got older and was something that he had to face when he was eighteen and was legally an adult.

Happily, the orphanage sent him away, hoping to never hear a word of him again. All of the children that Harry grew up with were already gone, missing, adopted, or sent to a foster family. He was once sent to a foster family, but they were cruel and he did something terrible. They soon sent him back and he never ventured past the gates again. Since then, it was just him. Even now as he watched the world move by through the window of the train, he was alone. It was taking him to a place forgotten, yet not unknown.

Harry didn't know anything about his parents. The only thing he knew was their names and the gossip the women in the orphaned spread during tea times and dinner. From what he's learned, they were a waste of space. One of the caretakers had said that it was a good thing that they were gone, but then another had argued that it led to them dealing with Harry instead. They all agreed that it was the worst fate.

Besides the fact that they died in a car crash, according to the statement left by his aunt that he had never met, there was nothing else. He didn't know who they were or what they looked like. Or if he even looked like them. He didn't know anything.

When he was younger, he craved for his parents' return like most orphans do. But how can you want something back that you didn't know was lost? Other kids can still remember their parents’ touch, their smell, their smiles, but Harry doesn't remember anything. The only thing he deems as a memory is a scream calling out his name and intense pain.

Unintentionally, Harry picked at his scar. The wound has long since healed: rigid and pale. Sometimes it burned hot and brought the most splitting headaches, but mostly it brought nightmares that kept him up at night.

The scar, Harry knew, was a visible reminder of his life and their death.

There was nothing he could do about it now, but he still wished that it never existed at all. Sometimes, he wished that he didn't make it out of that car crash.

Pressing his head against the cold glass, Harry watched as the traffic continued and the storm began to worsen. The lights in the train began to flicker and for a split second, he feared that it would shut down, but it would buzz back to life and it continued its way.  He had been living on his own for almost a year now. The government had been preparing him for some time before his eighteenth birthday. They prepared living compensations for a brief period and helped him find a job. After the first few months, they left him with a bit of money, but he was from then on his own. He worked at a bookstore not far from his apartment. It was a bit rundown and cramped, but it paid the bills. He mostly spent his time reading books to pass the time and cleaning the floors and windows. It was nothing hard, but the owners were very rude and spiteful. Harry hated to work there and had tried to find another job, but he didn't find anyone willing to take him.

For the whole year he spent living on his own, he lived on repeat with nothing different or new. His apartment was more of a closet than it was a room. It was small, cramped, cold, and dark. It was cheap in every sense of the word, but Harry couldn't afford to live anywhere else and spent his days there much like he did in the orphanage: alone. In a way, it was both tormenting as it was comforting. It was something that he knew well and was, in a way, stability. But either way, Harry didn't care for it and once he was able to scrap enough money (skipping meals and walking home late at night instead of taking the bus), he bought a train ticket to a large town in Cokeworth.

The town, Harry learned, was nothing impressive. It was chilly and drifted. It was large and unseemly. The river was dirty and the ground was overgrown with trash. The sky was often dark, filled with chimney smoke and clouds. The place was completely depressing. However, despite the state of the town, it was the closest one by train and was the only one that seemed to have a large supply of jobs. It was a risk going there, but Harry didn't have any better plans. So, with four hundred pounds in his pocket, Harry took a train and was making his way to the only hotel he knew: Railview Hotel.

The hotel was just as depressing as it was with the rest of the town. The name, Railview, was as it said: a view of the rail.

The town was large for its biggest export of factory work of steel and copper. Harry never dreamed of himself to work at a factory, but then again, Harry never dared to dream at all. Either way, it was something different in a certain way. Harry wasn't quite sure why he picked to leave in the first place. There was something here that was drawing him towards it. It was something odd yet electrifying and Harry followed it all the same.

He suspected that it had to do with his powers. Despite his history with curses and jinxes, Harry was not in control of his powers. They would come every now and then, especially when he upset or angry. Sometimes when thought hard enough, he could control it at will for short periods of time, but even then, it was quite exhausting and he hardly ever used it unless it was for an emergency. There were times when he would forget about them entirely. It was only when someone tried to rob him in an alley or when he was deep in a nightmare that it shook the building that they returned to protect him. When he was at the orphanage, it was mostly chance. He did try to control them, but he never really understood what he was doing and thought he was crazy. In the end, he just chose to never use them in case he does something worse than what he did to McCormack.

When Harry's train came to a stop, he gathered what little he brought and exited the station. Taking a guess, Harry made his way south and walked past the endless miles of brick houses in hopes of finding the dreaded hotel. He had called earlier in hopes that they would have a room for him. It was reserved for him and would cost extra when he entered. Clutching the pounds in his hand, Harry almost mourned the loss of it. One night at the hotel would take almost a hundred pounds- that was without breakfast and dinner.

With every step Harry took, he became less sure about his adventure and wished for his dirty bed at the apartment he left behind. At least there, he knew he had a room for at least a few months with no extra wages. Harry supposed he could trick the owners or 'make' more money if he tried really hard, but he was not very good with the art of the mind nor was he good at changing the forms of one thing to another, to begin with. Hopefully, he would have enough strength to do something about it.

As Harry continued to walk, it was about mid-day, not that Harry could tell, and there were a few people walking about. He tried to not draw too much attention to himself and mostly kept his eyes down and his feet moving forward. He would sometimes push his glasses back up his nose when they threaten to fall, but he mostly kept his hands at his sides and avoided the crowd much like they avoided him. This is why it was such a surprise when he felt the warm body of man crash against his arm. Looking up startled, Harry caught the eye of a man with pale skin, black hair, and haunting black eyes. He was not very good looking, his nose too big and crooked. His lips were thin and were beginning to form a sneer, his mouth was opened slightly showing somewhat crooked, yellow teeth. In that split second, those narrowed eyes widen slightly.

“James,” he heard, barely audible that Harry had thought he had imagined it. Harry was about to apologize when those eyes narrowed in suspicion and he found himself with a stick pressed against his neck.

Immediately, both the rain and time had stopped as they gazed upon each other. Before Harry could say anything, the man yanked him close and pressed himself against him. Instantly, Harry felt like he was being pushed into a small tube. The feeling made his head spin and his body ache. His stomach turned in agony, empty with the exception of bile that threatens to escape his lips, but Harry pushed it down. Closing his eyes in pain, Harry felt himself be pushed against a wall. It was quiet and warm. He could hear the crackling of a fire and could smell more dust than smoke. The air was tense and thick from pressure instead of pollution. When he was finally able to open his eyes, Harry caught sight of the inside of a living room. It was mostly bear with the exception of a few couches, shelves filled with books, tables covered in papers, and a mantle. Beneath his feet laid a rug, old and worn with a few holes and stains. From the corner of his eye, he could make out a wooden staircase, dull in color and in structure. But Harry barely minded that as he was still faced to face with the man from before.

Up close, Harry could see the man's face a lot more vividly. His eyes were truly black, not even the gleam of the fire provided any light within them. Harry almost felt fearful of the man before him, something he had never felt before in his life. Harry swallowed thickly and the man pressed his stick deeper into the side of his throat. Harry raised his head to provide more space, but he could hardly move with his head so close to the wall.

His breath began to deepen as he couldn't quite catch his breath and Harry had hoped that the man would speak or do anything really. Preferably, he would remove his stick and his hold on Harry.

Almost in a trance, the man raised one hand towards his face, stopping briefly when Harry flinched, but he reached out anyway and held his head carefully. It was like he was scared that he would disappear from his touch despite that he had his whole body pressed against Harry.

His hand was cold, faintly discolored, and filled with stains of pale yellows, greens, and blacks. The rest of his body, covered in deep black robes, was warmer, but Harry hardly noticed it when the stranger directed his face towards his own. It was like he was lost as he searched for something on Harry's face, taking extra care and attention towards his scar, but nothing could match to the absolute sadness that filled his eyes when he caught Harry's green ones.

Harry's mouth felt dry and he licked his lips to wet them. The action caught the stranger's eye and he instead transferred his attention to Harry's lips instead for a split second. It was enough to break him from his trance.

The stick was still deeply pressed against his throat, but the man's face was more guarded and his eyes had become blank.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was thick and sultry like velvet. Harry could feel the rumble in his chest against his own when he spoke. It was somewhat intimate, almost dark and forbidden. Harry had almost forgotten how to breathe and had totally disregarded the man's question until he said it again more forcefully.

"Harry- my name is Harry Potter," he whispered, but his answer seemed to anger the man even more.

If possible, he pressed his stick more deeply into his throat. Harry thought he was trying to stab him with it alone or to at least try and choke him instead.

“That’s impossible,” said the man. “Harry Potter is dead.”

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion since he was quite sure that he was alive. But he never got the chance to defend himself when he felt a small tickle in his mind. It started off slow and careful, but it soon became forceful and painful. It felt like there were hundreds of shard glass being stabbed against his mind. Harry feared for a split second that his mind was going to explode. He barely registered the moving images of his memories: the orphanage, McCormick, Harry talking to snakes, watching the other kids stay away from him, the caretakers whispering about him behind closed doors, waking up from nightmares in cold sweat, the train ride…

With a cry, Harry pushed against the intrusion and he felt the man in front of him stumble slightly as if he was burned. It was enough for him to push the man away from him. Harry felt himself collapse to the floor. His face was scrunched in pain and he clutched his head. Bile was beginning to rise and there were tears on his cheeks.

The man had regained his composure and had aimed his wand towards Harry’s face. Harry watched with hooded eyes. He wasn’t sure what the strange man did, but Harry never wanted it to happen again.

“Don’t touch me!” cried Harry. With a vengeful thought, Harry cast a cursed towards the man. Hopefully, his powers will distract the man long enough for Harry to get away and call the police, but to his surprise, the man waved his stick and deflected the curse like it was nothing.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from the man in front of him. In that split second, Harry felt the same power that radiant in him was escaping from the man. This man, this stranger, was like him.

“Who are you?” whispered Harry. The man watched him with a critical eye. The silenced loomed over them for what felt like forever, but the man spoke in that velvety voice once again.

“I’m Severus Snape.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry was not quite sure how they ended up this way, but he still found himself sitting down on one of the couches. He was sitting right across from Severus who was on the armchair. His posture was slightly slouched as he leaned back into the leather. His elbows rested on the armrest while his hands were locked just below his lip.

They have been sitting here for at least ten minutes, but Harry wasn’t quite sure. There wasn’t a clock in the room and he didn’t think the man in front of him would appreciate him asking for the time given how intently he was staring at him. That’s all he did. The man, Harry meaned.

The man said a total of five sentences to him. And after that, he was keeping his silence and watching Harry like he was a prime specimen.

It was a little nerve wrecking of how much attention he was getting at the moment. It was more than what he got most of his life. But still, despite his questions and desire to look anywhere else than what was in front of him, Harry didn’t say a word to break the silence and watched the man in front of him just as much as he watched him.

Harry was a little embarrassed, especially when his eyes would wonder the form in front of him.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up when he caught the man’s eye again. Harry didn’t feel that tickle or that sick burn in his head from before, but he knew that the man could read him easily like it was nothing.

Biting his lip and flexing his hands, Harry looked down into his lap and listen to the crackle of the fire. The room was still warm, a little too warm, and he wondered briefly how the man could wear his heavily layered clothing. He was sure this was his house and he was more than capable of shedding a few layers, but he didn’t dare move from his position.

Harry played with the idea that maybe he stopped time again like he did when he was younger, but he immediately pushed that thought away when the man cleared his throat.

Immediately, Harry sat almost straighter and his eyes faced the man, but he didn’t dare look into his eyes. Harry was never really one for eye contact anyway.

“If you are, as you claim to be, _the Harry Potter,_ then where have you been this whole time?”

It was an odd question and Harry didn’t like the sheer pleasure he felt when his name rolled off the man’s tongue so elegantly. Even if the man said his name with disdain, Harry only wanted to hear his name from him.

Despite where his immediate thoughts where heading, the question still stands. But as an easy answer as it was, Harry couldn’t fathom as to why the man wished know. He played the question as if it was quite a mystery but thought it terribly annoying. Yet, the man is almost prompting that the idea that _he_ is actually the Harry Potter is ludicrous as pigs flying.  And while he didn’t know Harry, he did know his name. But Harry had never met this man nor was he known well enough for him to know Harry.

_Harry Potter is dead._

That’s what he said, didn’t he? He thought that Harry was dead, but he was not. He was as real as the man in front of him was. He was as real as the couch he sat in, but Harry wasn’t sure anymore. So much had happen in the last hour that it was making Harry rethink everything he’s ever known.  This man, Severus Snape, had powers like he did and that was the only thing that dared to leave his lips. _How did he deflect his curse?_

In the end, Harry didn’t say anything and the man sent him an annoying glance as if he suspected nothing better than Harry. However, the pull to know, the idea of their being others like him, was fighting and winning. His whole life, Harry felt outcasted for being everything that he was, _different,_ and he needed to know that what happened today wasn’t his mind playing trick on him.He needed to know that what had happened was real. And he asked him: “How did you deflect that curse?”

The man’s brow furrowed briefly. It was not an answer to his question, but Harry suspected that the man thought it was a strange question to ask.

Another silence loomed over them, but unlike Harry, to his surprise, the man answered his question soon after.

“I did it the same way you sent it, idiot boy. I used magic.”

 _Magic._ Magic he said, as if it really existed. Harry wanted to laugh at the thought, but he couldn’t for the life of him. It was like something clicked inside his head.

The man wasn’t lying. Which meant that he was a-

“Witch. You’re a witch.”

“Wizard, actually. As you can see, I am in fact male. But yes, I am a wizard.”

“Which means that I am-”

“Also a wizard.”

This time, the man still held a scowl on his face, but there was definitely a more curious expression on his face.

“Since I had answered your idiotic question, answer mine.”

“I was in an orphanage, St. Elizabeth, until I became of age and I was living and working in the outskirts of London for almost a year now.”

“You are telling me that _you_ have been hiding away in an orphanage for eighteen years from the greatest wizards of all time. Not a single one of them knew of your whereabouts?”

“Yes?” Harry answered. “I didn’t even know magic existed until today. Let alone that there are other people like me out there”

Severus laughed a hollow and bitter laugh. “Don’t take me for a fool _Potter_ ,” he spit out like it left a foul taste in his mouth. “If you didn’t know about magic, then pray tell how you were able to send the curse in the first place or push me out of your mind so easily? You are as powerful as they say, using wandless magic like that, but everyone fails to inform how much of stupid boy you really are.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing was magic! I thought I was freak!  Crazy even! You are the first person that I have ever met that has been able to do ‘magic!”’

Harry’s breath was hard and he felt his blood boil. All the years of oppression and segregation where building up inside him. His anger, confusion, and anguish were modeling together that it just became too much. Without warning, a spark ignited in Harry and had caused all the lightbulbs and a few pieces of glass to shatter.

Another silence took the room along with the darkness.

The flame’s light danced on both of there features, but the man looked a lot more older and tired. A deep anguish filled his eyes and it’s weight carried the man until he slouched forward and rested his hands against his forehead. Harry watched him, unsure of what to do or where to look. He felt himself become a little jittery because of the boust of magic, but he did nothing.

“You don’t anything, do you,” asked Severus. His voice was low and sultry, but there was a tone of defeat that laced with it. Harry licked his lips and told him no. The man then sighed and stood. He watched Harry for a few seconds.

“You don’t know anything about magic or our world. You don’t even know who you are.”

“Up until this moment, I didn’t even know what I was,” Harry murmured, but it was heard all the same.

“You said you lived in London. Why are you here now?”

“I’m not really sure. I was pulled here by something. I was heading towards the Railview Hotel before I was going to look for a place to work.”

The man said something under his breath before he waved his wand and everything began to move by itself. All the glass that Harry had shattered molded back together and the room was filled with light again. Harry watched mesmerized while Severus walked to a small cabinet and poured himself a drink. He drank it all in one go before pouring himself another one and doing the same.

Harry watched him. He didn’t really understand why this was so important. Of course, it sucked that he had to go his life without knowing (and he might not have learned about any of this if hadn’t trusted his gut), but Severus was making this a lot more complicated than this needed to be. Maybe there were a bunch of rules about secrecy since there were other people. Not that Harry had ever seen them, but Severus had said ‘our world’ as if it there was a whole other world within this one.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt something blossom inside him: excitement. Of course, the idea that there was even one other person like him was something beyond belief, but there being a whole other world was godly all on its own.

Harry didn’t know anything about this world, but from all the books he’s read about magic and mystical lands, he couldn’t help but create his own dreams of it. Were there dragons? Magical Swords? He’s seen creatures before so did that mean that there were more?

There were an endless amount of possibilities even thought Harry wasn’t sure if any of them were right or let alone if he would ever be allowed to see them.

Harry was practically bubbling with excitement. He was completely lost in his own head that he didn’t even noticed that Severus was watching him.

“I’ll teach you.”

“What?”

“I’ll teach you,” repeated Severus. “At a price.”

“I only have five hundred pounds…” replied Harry. Of course he would love to learn about magic, but he didn’t have enough money to pay for a private tutor. They were expensive and he didn’t even have a place to stay the night. As if reading his mind, which Harry suspected that he could do if from what happened earlier was anything to go by, Severus continued.

“I run a small business: an Apothecary. You will stay here in the guest room and work by assisting me and in return, I will teach you about magic and our world.”

 _Our world_. Harry didn’t know anything about this man. How could he trust him? He looked shady and he wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t kill him at night and take his five hundred pounds. But this was an opportunity that Harry feared would never come back to him again. There were so many things that could go wrong, but Harry never wanted anything more than what the man was offering. He wasn’t even asking for much. An assistant is what he wanted. Harry would sell his own flesh just to learn magic, but he wasn’t asking for that. He just wanted help and in return, not only would he provide him a place to sleep, but he would teach him the greatest thing that Harry didn’t even know existed until then.

So, some people might call him foolish, but how could he refuse?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

   Living with Severus was everything that Harry thought it would and more. The first night that he stayed at his house, he led him upstairs to the guest room. The house was old from every creak and moaned it made when stepped on. The house was well furnished with things that were older than him. The house, while bricked on the outside, was mostly made from a chocolate oak wood. 

   There wasn’t anything personal about the house. There were small touches that didn’t really match the personality of Severus, but Harry didn’t know him well enough to really know. The house, it seemed, to be void of anything reflective, especially mirrors. The only mirror in the whole house was the one in the bathroom, but it was small and it was cracked on the left bottom corner. There was a bit of rust eating at the edges of it as well. 

   Harry’s room was small by most means, but it was far larger than what he had in his apartment. There was only a bed with a metallic frame and an old mattress. There was a small wooden chest at the foot of the bed and a drawer and closet on the right side of the room. There was also a small desk with a chair that was empty with the exception of some yellowing paper. 

   The room was dusty and there were a few webs in the corners of the room. The window had such a thick layer of dust that he couldn’t even see past the glass. It looked like nobody lived in the rooms for years. Nor did it ever look like it was used. 

   Before Harry could say thank you, Severus waved his hand with his wand and the room began to clean itself. The dust disappeared as did the webs and spiders. The room looked fresh and cleaned, but it still looked a little old not that Harry minded. Thanking him finally, Severus gave him a curt nod and left after giving him some rules. He was, for no reason, to enter his room that was at the end of the hallway. Nor was he allowed to enter the attic. He is allowed to help himself to anything that is in in the kitchen. Severus rarely ate and he rarely cooks. Harry was allowed to do as he which, but he was to wash and restore everything back to its proper place when he was done. He was allowed in the study, which was more of a library, with permission and to leave it back the way he had it. The bathroom, thankfully, was right across from Harry’s room. 

   The basement, Harry later learned, was Severus’s workroom and where Harry would be helping him. It is where Severus mostly spends his time, barely leaving the room other than for annoying necessities like eating, sleeping, and to use the bathroom. Harry is only allowed in the basement if he is given permission and he is to always knock before entering.

   Harry is also allowed to leave the house to explore if he wishes, but he must be back by a certain time and he’s to never expose the whereabouts of this house. 

   It was a lot of rules that Harry was told earlier on, but it was something he got used to eventually. 

Just as Harry was going to begin settling into the room for the night, he realized he had forgotten to grab his suitcase and was about to go downstairs to get it, but he was surprised to find it dancing in the air down the hall and making its way towards him. With a soft smile, Harry grabbed it and began to unpack his things. With everything in order, Harry sat on the bed and found himself surprised at how comfortable it actually was. 

With a sigh, Harry removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to his bed and fell asleep.  

 

* * *

 

   The next morning was quiet. There was the whistle of the train, but the town mostly stayed silent as did the house.

   Harry wasn’t sure if Severus was awake or if he still asleep, but he tried to not make as much noise as possible. Gathering his things, Harry walked towards the bathroom and knocked. With no answer, Harry hesitantly opened the door to find it empty. Taking that as a motivation to move on, Harry used the bathroom and entered the shower and washed his teen the and hair. 

   Harry liked to used hot water, but since his old apartment never really had any to spare (you had to pay extra for it), Harry was used to using cold water. Severus didn’t really give him rules for the bathroom other than to clean up after himself, but Harry didn’t use the hot water anyway. 

   After a quick wash, Harry dried himself and exited the bathroom and made his way back to his room. Placing his clothing in the hamper, Harry put on his slippers and made his way downstairs carefully. There was a lot more sun, but not much. Most of the windows were covered with curtains or they were too dirty to really allow light to come through. 

   After checking each room that he was allowed in, Harry found himself alone and had decided to go to the kitchen. The room was as empty as the rest of the house. It was small with everything pressed against the front wall with the exception of the small island attached to the other wall and the dining table. 

   Opening the fridge, Harry found some groceries, some of which was a little old. The smell of rotten fruit burned his eyes and caused him to scrunch up his nose, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to throw it away. Instead, Harry closed the fridge and opened every drawer and cupboard to see what was available. 

   After a thorough search, Harry decided a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon with some coffee and toast, Harry got started to cook. 

   Harry heated up the stove placed two pans on top of it. Harry put a little bit of oil in on one and started to cut some onions, bell pepper, and tomatoes until became hot. Taking a few pieces of bacon, Harry placed them on the pan without oil and let them cook. Harry then placed the half of the cut vegetables on the other pan and let them fried for a few minutes. Harry then reached the window in front of him behind the sink and opened the window to allow the smell to leave. 

   With quick movements, Harry turned the bacon and mixed the eggs with pepper, salt, and garlic powder and poured it into the pan. Harry hummed as he worked and enjoyed the little breeze that would come in every now and then. Harry worked, barely noticing the delicious smell that began to fill the house despite the open window. 

   Harry loved to cook despite the fact that he rarely got the chance to do it. Once Harry was old enough to be trusted with the stove and knife, the caretakers of the orphanage would have him help out in the kitchens to prepare breakfast. There was an old woman there was the head in the kitchen. She was very kind to him despite the others warning her about him. She had lost her husband and her children had all moved away. Instead of staying alone, she decided to work at the orphanage to help out. 

   She loved Harry dearly and had taught him everything he knows. She was the most important person in his life and still is, even after she died a year later. 

   Harry smiled sadly at the finished omelet when he remembered her. Eggs were the easiest thing to learn and was the first thing she taught him.

   When the first omelet was done, Harry began to make the second one and placed the finished bacon on a place covered in paper towels. 

The second one was almost done and Harry was debating if whether or not he should make coffee or tea. He liked tea more than coffee, never really liked the bitter taste of coffee, but Harry couldn’t find any tea bags and had instead made the coffee. 

Once everything was plated and set on the table, Harry cleaned the tables and placed the dirty pans in hot water to soak with some soap. Once done, Harry walked to the door that he knew led to the basement and gave a light knock. He didn’t really think Severus would hear it, but he was a little worried about whether or not he should disturb the man at all. Before Harry could do anything else though, Severus opened the door and stared at him a rose brow in question. 

Clearing his throat, Harry spoke, “I made breakfast if you’re hungry.”

As if noticing for the first time the smell of bacon and coffee, Severus looked passed Harry as if searching for where it was coming from. Severus soon after closed the door behind him and walked with Harry to the kitchen. 

The food was still warm and the coffee was still hot. Harry sat on one side of the table and watched as Severus loomed over the food as if waiting for it to reach out and grab him. Looking at his own plate, Harry knew that he wasn’t the greatest cook in the world, but he at least thought it looked decent. But Severus soon sat down and had decided to watch Harry instead of eating. Confused, and not wanting to feel rude by eating first, Harry watched him too. 

“Eat” ordered Severus. 

Thinning his lips, Harry grabbed his fork and took a bite of his eggs. It was good like he hoped it would be, but he didn’t like someone watching him eat. 

After Harry swallowed, Severus’s eyes looked at the coffee and then back at Harry. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry grabbed a small spoon and placed some sugar and cream inside and mixed it until the coffee became a creamy color instead of the black-brown it was naturally. Taking a small sip, Harry made a face before placing more sugar in it. 

Deeming it safe, Harry supposed, Severus grabbed his fork and ate. He did inspect it and even smelled everything before he took a bite though. He even sampled his own sugar before he put it in his coffee. Two sugars, Harry noted for future reference. 

They ate slowly and it was almost peaceful. The only noise was the chewing and sharp scrapping of the fork against the plates. 

When everything was done, Severus wiped his mouth and walked towards the sink and began to wash his own dishes before he walked back to his basement. Harry repeated his action but had instead sat down in the living room.

Harry sighed and didn’t know what to do with is free time.

Severus had told him yesterday that they would go shopping later today for the house and for the shop since they were on low supply, but he had a delicate order that needed to be done before they could do anything. 

Looking around the room, Harry looked at all the books that were on the shelves. There were some books he recognized, but there were a lot of other books about magic and potion making. His fingers were itching to read them,  but Severus didn’t give him permission to read them and Harry didn’t really want to be on his bad side yet. 

Deciding to make himself useful, Harry searched for some cleaning supplies and decided to get to work. Severus showed that he could easily clean everything with the wave of his wand, which was awesome, yet he didn’t bother to clean the rest of the house. He was very busy and Harry assumed that he didn’t have time to care if the house was mostly clean. Harry didn’t think he got a lot of visitors if the state of his room was anything to go by, but that didn’t stop someone from sharing a bed-

Harry blushed at the thought but continued to wipe at the windows furiously. Severus was by no means beautiful in the traditional sense, but he was ruggedly handsome if Harry was to give him some credit. 

In the short amount of time that Harry has spent with him, despite the quality of his house and his clothes, Severus stood proudly.  His rich vocabulary and expertise in magic showed that he was not only powerful and but a very intelligent being. His snarky mannerism and dark persona was attractive, but Harry never went passed than agreeing that Severus was somewhat appealing to him. It was better to not have something like this get in the way of anything.

As Harry continued to clean the kitchen after he finished the living room, the hallways, and the bathroom, he failed to notice that Severus was leaning against the frame of the door, watching him. 

When he did notice, Harry bumped his head against a shelf, causing it to rattle slightly. Nursing his head, Harry peeked at Severus and thought that he saw a ghost of a smile. Figures, Harry thought. He would be the kind of person that found his pain and clumsiness to be amusing. 

Walking forward, Severus dragged his finger against the table and mockingly inspect it for dust. Harry watched him knowing full well that Severus was just being a jerk and they both knew that the table was clean. 

Flicking his finger as if he found whatever he ‘saw’ was distasteful and inspected the rest of the kitchen before looking at Harry. 

“I was bored so I thought I would clean up a bit,” murmured Harry. He even winced at his own voice which was shaky and rushed. With one look from Severus, Harry almost felt like a child next to him even though he was legally an adult. With one look, all of Harry’s fragile strength was gone. 

“You were bored so you decided to clean my whole house without asking if I wanted it to be clean in the first place.”

Feeling his cheeks start to heat up, Harry began to stumble out an apology but there was a bit of a ghost smile on his face that Harry knew that he was only playing with him. Almost sighing in relief, Harry gave him a hesitant grin which soon spread wide against his face when Severus told him to get ready. 

Apparently, he was going to take him to a place called Diagon Alley. Harry nearly ran up the stairs taking two at a time before he changed out of clothes and returned to the living room where Severus was waiting by his fireplace. 

As Harry began to open his mouth to say something, Severus reached out a bottle and told him to drink. 

“It’s a potion. It is better that nobody knows who we are.”

Confused, Harry drank the bottle. Whatever it was, it tasted god awful. Harry cringed and thought he was going to throw up. Harry watched Severus take a potion too before Harry noticed that his hands were bubbling beneath the skin. Nearly screaming in fear, Harry’s wide eyes looked at Severus, but he wasn’t there. Instead, there stood a man that he’s never seen before. 

“The potion, which you will later learn, is called polyjuice. It changes the form of whoever drinks it.”

Harry didn’t know what he looked like, but there weren’t any mirrors to look at. Hopefully, he would see what he would look like sooner rather than later. 

Now knowing that Harry was over his initial panic, Severus grabbed a small bowl filled with a dark gray powder and told Harry to set foot in the fireplace. 

Harry knew it was rather large yesterday, but he didn’t really understand why and didn’t really question it until now. 

Severus rolled his eyes as he remembered something about Harry’s lack of knowledge in the arts of magic and told him again to step into the floo and grab a pinch of powder from the cup in his hand. However, Harry looked at him like he was crazy when there was a bit of fire still running hot on the bottom of the fireplace. 

With a deep sigh, Severus pushed Harry into the fireplace and Harry nearly screamed. But instead of catching fire and burning to death like Harry thought, the fire played against his clothes. There was no heat nor was there anything burning. 

“Now, you will same the name. You must speak clearly. Once you’ve done so, you will throw the powder into the flames. I will be right behind you. So once you pass through step out and wait for me to come through.”

Severus had already grabbed his own pinch of powder and stood in front of Harry waiting for him to continue. 

With a heavy heart, Harry did as he was told. He tried to speak as clearly as he could, but he could help the small stutter in his words. If anyone else was told to do this, they would call Severus crazy and send him to the insane asylum, but Harry figured he was a bit crazy too since he wasn’t really fighting against it. 

“Diagon Alley.”

With a roar, the fire turned into an emerald green and rose higher than Harry and consumed him into its flames. It felt like he was being sucked down a giant drain. It was a lot better than whatever Severus did yesterday, but he was spinning very fast and it was very loud. At the moment, he couldn’t really tell which he disliked more. 

Keeping his elbows to his side, Harry waited for the spin to stop. The smell of ash was in the air and it was turning a little cold. Squinting through his glasses, Harry caught sight of blurry glimpses of rooms hoping that he would end up in one of them and Severus right behind him. 

When Harry opened his eyes, he fell forward and nearly tripped inside the small cafe he found himself in. It was warm and there displays of meats, bread, sweets, and the delicious smell of spices and creams. 

Still dizzy and bruises, covered in soot, Harry stood straighter on wobbly legs. True to his word, the fire roared once again and rose high and out came Severus who walked out of it elegantly. There was some soot, but he was not nearly covered in it like Harry was. 

Rolling his eyes, Severus waved his wand and Harry felt the man’s magic touch his body and his own and allowed it to wash over him pleasantly. Harry was soon clean and Harry grinned up at Severus. With a huff, Severus walked out of the shop, passing by all the curious faces who had watched them enter. 

There were loads of people in the shop now that Harry took a good look. But there were even more people bustling the streets. A whole lot of them were wearing thick robes like Severus was, but they were varied from different layers and colors. Unlike the both of them, there was a fair share of them wearing witches’ hats, point and crooked in all their glory. There were a variety of colors, shapes, and fashion. Some were simple with flowers or a ribbon, but Harry thought he saw some with candles. There was another one that was rigid and changed colors from a dark purple to a blueberry blue. The edge curled like an octopus's arm. 

Following Severus out the door, Harry caught a glimpse of himself from the reflection of the window. Unlike Severus’s new appearance which was a short man with brown hair and brown eyes, Harry’s transformation was a blonde gentleman that was slightly taller than Harry’s own natural height. His eyes were still green, but they lacked that vibrant color and were more of a pale green. 

Both men were well kept, can even be mistaken for handsome, but Harry thought he looked rather average. Harry would never argue that he looked better looking than the bloke he wore now, but he preferred his messy hair and his own green eyes. 

Nobody ever told him, but Harry hoped he looked like one of his parents. His features whether it was their hair color, skin color, or eyes color, had to be one of theirs, and it was the only thing he had of them. Hopefully, this would wear off soon and he would go back to his natural form. 

“Severus-” Harry started but was soon hushed by Severus who kept his face straight and continued to walk easily through the crowd. Accepting defeat, Harry followed him obediently to not get lost, but he still watched the are around him. 

It was truly magical and astounding. It was like nothing that he’s ever seen before. The sun was high up in the sky and made the cobbled street shine with life. There were hundreds of shops. One the shops had cauldrons of all shapes and sizes stacked in the windows and by the door. There was another shop filled with sweets, another that sold brooms and equipment, and another for paper and quills. There was even a shop for wands. But they did not walk towards any of them. Instead, they were walking towards a snow white building that towered over all the others. Outside, stood one creature of red and gold. 

Carved into the marble stood two words: Gringotts bank. Walking up the stone steps, Harry trailed behind Severus as they walked inside. There was a poem of sorts engraved upon the doors, but Harry didn’t get the chance to read it since Severus walked swiftly inside. 

It was a marble hall filled with more creatures that Harry had no clue what they were. He didn’t dare ask Severus though. The man didn’t want people to know who they were which is why they took the potion in the first place and he supposed he didn’t even want his name mentioned in the streets. But Harry didn’t know why he had to take the potion too. It was not like anyone would know who he was, but Severus still made him take the potion anyway. 

“I’ve come to make a withdrawal,” said Severus. He was talking to the creature behind the counter. 

The creature stared at them boredly, but for some reason, his eyes brighten slightly at Harry. His gaze locked at his forehead and Harry nearly reached to touch it to feel if his scar was still there, but Severus stood in front of him, demanding the attention to be solely on him. 

“Does Mr. Severus Snape have his key?” said the creature. So it could see them after all, despite the potion, but why did he look at his scar?

Without a word, Severus pulled a small bronze key from his pocket and presented it to the goblin who looked at it closely.

“Everything seems to be in order,” he (Harry believes) began. “And what of Mister Harry Potter? Does he too wish to make a withdrawal?”

Harry’s brows crushed against one another in confusion. Make a withdrawal? Harry didn’t have any money besides what was inside his pocket. But neither one of them were able to make a comment before the creature snapped his fingers and called for another creature to lead them to their vaults. 

The creature held the door open for them. Harry somewhat suspected that there would be more marble, but he was surprised to find that it was an arrow tone passageway lit with flaming torches. The slope was steady and followed by a railway track on the floor. The creature whistles and a small cart came. They climbed in and they were off. 

It felt like a rollercoaster, not that Harry had ever been on one, but what he imagined they felt like. They hurtled through a maze of twisting passages and taking sharp turns and moving high and low with heavy drops. Harry’s eyes stung and he was somewhat glad that he didn’t have his one hair at the moment since he was sure that it would get caught in his eyes.

The passage was cold and dark with the exception of the torches that were lit, but it hardly did much. With one sharp turn, Harry thought he caught a glimpse of a dragon but they moved away too quickly for him to be sure. 

They moved quickly and Harry held onto the bars for dear life, but the creature and Severus barely seem to find the experience. Harry had never been more thankful for when the cart had finally stopped, but he dreads that he would need to go back the same way if he wanted to leave. 

Harry watched as both the creature and Severus exited the cart and walk into the small door after he had unlocked it with the small key. Harry tried to crane his neck to catch a glimpse, but the door wasn’t open enough for him to see. Once Severus has done all that he needed to, he returned to his seat as did the creature and they were moving once again. However, instead of going back like Harry had thought they would, they continued forward, going deeper into the underground. 

It wasn’t long until they were in front of another vault.

“Does Mr. Potter have his key?” asked the creature. Harry looked at Severus, but he was ignoring him and Harry replied that he didn’t.

The creatures watched him with beady eyes, but moved forward and began to graze his nails against the stones. There was some clicking noise and the doors soon opened. Harry gasped and felt his mouth open in surprise. 

Inside, there were mounds of gold, columns of silver, and heaps of bronze coins and bars. 

All of this was Harry’s. It was more than what he’s ever seen or ever owned. And to think, he had a small fortune waiting for him all this time. Hidden beneath the earth and guarded by a dragon and small creatures. All of this was his. 

But that wasn’t all that was there. There loads of other things including paintings, a chest filled with more coins and jewelry and mounds of books and scrolls. 

“This vault #2394. This is one of the ten vaults in your name.”

One of ten, he said. Not knowing what to say, the creature presented him a small bag and Harry grabbed a handful of everything. This was all his. This was what his parents left him. Gods, his life could have been so much better had he’d know what riches lied here and that all he had to do was enter and it would be his. 

"The gold ones are Galleons," the creature explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to 59 a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle.”

Harry figured the currency would be different, but it was still strange and he didn’t quite hear the first time, but he didn’t ask him to repeat. Once he was done, the creature led him back to the cart and Harry returned to his seat. Severus was silent, but there was a small tick at the corner of his right jaw. One of the ladies at the orphanage used to have that tick there all the time when he was angry and Harry didn’t know why Severus was upset, but he didn’t dare say a word and hid his pouch in the pocket of his coat. 

Once they were done, Harry thanked the creature with a wide smile and raced after Severus who was already exiting the bank and walking the streets. 

They passed several shops and Harry really wanted to go look around. But even with his new found wealth, he doubted that he would buy anything. After years of having nothing, anything was a treasure. He was used to looking and never buying, even if he was more than capable of doing so now, but Harry preferred to just keep what he had and not spend it on anything just yet. He instead followed Severus again as they passed by the shops until they return to the shop with the cauldrons. 

The room was filled with several different kinds of things. There were barrels filled with slimy stuff that leaked on the floor and there was a terrible smell in the room. Despite the ingredients, there were loads of other things like some tools and stuff. 

Severus walked around and immediately began to search and inspect a variety of things. 

The shopkeeper watched them with a critical eye but they never said anything. Harry watched him for a bit before he began to explore around the shop as well. Once Severus was done and was preparing to pay, Harry returned to his side and they walked out together. 

   They were heading back to the cafe they came from and Harry felt a brief of sadness that they would be leaving so soon. He wanted to stay longer, but he did miss the quiet that Severus’s place provided. 

   Harry was a lot less scared the fireplace or travel by floo as it was called, but it still wasn’t his favorite method of transportation. Harry much preferred to travel by bus, but Severus then told him he hadn't ridden a magical bus before which shut Harry up rather quickly. He didn’t really know what to imagine, but if Severus were to mention in the first place, then it must not be pleasant at all. 

   After that day, they visited Diagon Alley every few weeks for a brief period of time. They mostly went to restock on ingredients for potion making. The art was rather hard now that they had finally begun their lessons. However, the first thing and most important thing Harry soon learned was that Severus lacks patients despite it being needed in potion making. The man, as brilliant as he is, cannot teach. Sure, the curriculum was not hard and he showed Harry how to do it, but it was still all too new for Harry. Severus, it seems, expects and demands immediate gratification, progression, and quality. 

   The man, Harry thought, was a bit fussy but Severus soon showed him and reminded him of his idiocy once again to finally get through his thick skull. 

   “Maybe, if you paid more attention, then maybe you wouldn’t waste ingredients, then things would make more sense and you could finally make a decent potion.”

   “I do pay attention,” Harry argued. “I do everything you tell me to!”

   “Everything!” Severus nearly screamed. He leaped to his feet and walked towards Harry, but Harry didn’t back down. They would argue frequently, especially during lessons since Severus’s comments and Harry’s own anger and embarrassment led them to reach at each other's throats. “You chop instead of slice, dice, or sliver. You don’t mash, ground, or grind any of your ingredients properly despite me showing you how and you fling them together as if you’re making a bloody stew instead of a magical potion!”

   “You tell me to add a cup of wormwood so I add a cup of wormwood and then you tell me I still do it wrong,” cried Harry angrily. 

   “I tell you to add a cup of diced wormwood.”

   Harry’s green eyes flash. “They all end up in the cauldron anyway! Why the hell does it matter whether or not they are sliced, diced, or mashed?!”

   Severus took in a sharp breath as if the complete and utter bullshit that left Harry’s mouth was the stupidest thing he has ever heard. “You stupid boy! Of course, it matters! The preparation of each ingredient changes its properties which changes the effects it has on the potions! It’s basic chemistry!”

   Unable to argue with the stupid boy any longer, Severus grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged him to the other cutting board. Harry watched as he rummaged through the shelves around the room and pulled out a jar of sugar root. 

   Harry watched as Severus expertly cut three different pieces of sugar root on the cutting board and grind down another with a mortar and pestle.

When he was done, Severus gave an untouched root to Harry. “Eat.”

Harry took the root and took a bite out of it. “It’s sweet.”

Severus handed him one of the pieces that that were sliced and Harry took a bite out of that. Harry frowned when he ate it. “It’s not as sweet.”

He took another that was diced and it tasted salty. The one that was chopped tasted like a tart and the one that was grounded tasted too sweet. 

Severus watched each of his reactions and finally, the tension began to leave his shoulders when he realized that Harry was starting to realize the importance of preparations. 

“Sugar root is one of the most extreme examples of magical ingredients,” started Severus as he started to clean up the mess he made. “The differences in preparation are extraordinarily noticeable for some and not so to the naked eye or taste, but, nonetheless, they still undergo some change after different preparations which affect the potions in different ways.  So if you add chopped wormwood instead of diced wormwood, well you might as well have just added a completely unrelated ingredient for all the good it will do. By not doing it properly, you waste time and ingredients.”

“I didn’t realize. I just thought you were being fussy” said Harry. Severus glared at him, but he didn’t deny the comment. 

All of their other lessons ended up the same way. Severus would assign Harry some basic readings while he worked on potion ingredients in front of him so that he could answer any questions he had.

They always worked in the basement. The room was the largest, larger than the rest of the rooms in the house thanks to an extension charm. The room was completely made of stone and wasn’t even dark like he thought it was going to be. Inside, there were two large glass windows that allowed light from the sun and moon to fall through the room. They were enchanted that way for a makeshift light with the exception of the candles that floated around in the air. Harry didn’t think it was safe given that’s how fires are started, but Severus assured him that there are magical wards protecting the house and the room. 

Inside were several shelves, cabinets, tables, and burners. The room was filled with jars of all kinds, bottles, and tools. The walls were lined with the different books and tools from knives to measuring tools to rods. The floors were littered with cauldrons, boxes of ingredients, and lots of plants ( some also hanged from the ceiling). Severus grew some of his own potions ingredients for cheaper reasons which he also uses to teach him Herbology. (He was always gentle with the plants and would show Harry how to identify the different types by eye, touch, and taste. He showed him how to properly harvest and take care of them. As of now, Harry was currently in charge of five plants. ) And in the middle of the room was a long island made of stone. 

It was obvious that Severus favored Potions and a lot of lessons also reflected it. But everytime that Harry walked into the room, he breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet and spicy tang in the air. The sheer earthy air was fresh and calming compared to the outside world. He loved to be there during the day when the sun shined through. It always looked so lovely. In this room, it was truly just them and everything else seemed to fade. The lessons where is favorite because then he was always here with Severus. 

The room was a complete replica of its owner. Organized. Solid. And Powerful. But there was so much more in here that Harry didn’t see the first time. This room was Severus’s safe place, where his vulnerability laid open yet closed to the world. He could understand why Severus never wants anyone here and why never wanted to leave. 

Grabbing his book for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry sat down and realized that he never wanted to leave this room either.  He looked up, above his lenses, and his green eyes followed Severus as he stirred the potion in front of him. The sun was out and it shone its rays through his hair and on the right side of his face. He was completely lost in the art and barely registered that Harry sat down. 

He was completely in his element and Harry loved to watch him work. His movements were always graceful, fluent, and extraordinary. This was a man with a skill; a man with integrity; a man with pride; a man with a  _ passion _ . 

A pleasure rolled through Harry and he bit his lip and looked down at the chapter before him so that he could study and prevent Severus from seeing him blush. He had been here for almost a year now and they had settled into a routine. They shared everything including the chores and expenses. They worked together when cooking, doing laundry, shopping, and with the cleaning. As Harry got more experienced, he also helped Severus with his potion shop. When he was studying or he was having a potion lesson, he was preparing ingredients and making potions to restock. He even assisted when Severus was experimenting. Even if it caused the both of them to be covered in ash and soot. 

Harry mused of the Quidditch magazines that sat on top of the coffee table in the living. After some persuasion, Severus allowed Harry to explore Diagon Alley and Harry fell in love with the sport. Harry wasn’t allowed to have a broom since there wouldn’t be a place for him to use it, so he settled with news reports and articles instead. 

Harry fiddled with the edges of the pages and fought down a grin. For his birthday, Severus took him to see the Chudley Cannons despite them being a terrible team. Harry loved every second of it and allowed himself to cheer excitedly along with the crowd. The sheer power and adrenaline that ran through him made him more excited than anything. Severus, the old sock, sat on his seat and read a book, cringing with the very roar from the crowd. 

It was the greatest moment in Harry’s life not only because he saw his favorite team, but because Severus gave him a present. He could have given Harry a rock off the streets and Harry would have cried from it alone, but he got him tickets to a game and came with him even though they both know that he didn’t want to be there. They chatted (or rather Harry ranted) about some games and players. Severus knew his stuff but wasn’t an active lover of the sport, unlike Harry. But he still indulged in Harry’s conversations and even argued with him because he knew it was important to him. 

To think, that his life was so pleasant now. Harry never thought he reached this high of a tranquility. And the secret smiles Severus gave him when he thought he wasn’t looking were the best. Neither one of them wanted to go back to what they had before because what they had now was the only thing that mattered and was the only thing that both of them wanted. At least, Harry hopes so. 

Unfortunately, things weren’t exactly as they seemed. Because despite them being locked away from the world, the world still runs without them. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the scene with Severus and Harry during their sugar root lesson was taken from another fic called The Marriage Stone. I thought the writer explained the importance potion making and preparation for the art perfectly and so this scene was mostly constructed from it. If you haven't already, I highly recommend that you read it. It is absolutely amazing and she truly adds more life to the fandom and to the characters in this Snarry story.


	4. Chapter 4

Today, they were going to Diagon Alley to restock on ingredients. It was like any other day. It was reaching the end of August and the whole road was filled with children and their parents as they searched and bought school supplies for the upcoming school year.

 Harry had wanted to go to Hogwarts as Severus soon taught him about magical schooling. Unfortunately, Harry was too old to attend and had to take private lessons as he was doing now. A twinge of sadness filled Harry, but he still hoped that one day he would get to see the castle. Instead, he read a _Hogwarts: A History_ and moaned at the lost.

Apparently, Harry was supposed to go to Hogwarts, but he had never received his letter. Since Harry was supposed to be living with his aunt and uncle, the school had their home recorded as Harry’s. It was never sent to the orphanage otherwise Harry would have known about his world a lot sooner and could’ve gone to Hogwarts. Sometimes, the thought made him angry, but he liked what he had with Severus and it would wash away.

After they left the bank, they were simply walking slowly and enjoying the day. Even today, they still took the polyjuice potion. Harry had asked Severus why after all this time, but he told him that ‘he had a lot of enemies’ and that’s all he would say. Harry never pushed it since it never mattered anyway since he still went with him, but today was different.

They were arguing over which article in Potion Weekly was the absolute worst when it happened.

Harry was walking backwards, grinning brightly at Severus who had a scowl on his face. But then Harry saw something change on his face. There was a shock, a deep horror that graced his features. Harry turned around to see what he saw, but he had wished he hadn’t.

There were several men and woman dressed head to toe in black robes, but the most peculiar thing about them was the metallic mask that they wore on their faces. More followed them, falling to the earth in smoky waves.

People screamed and ran past him, separating him from Severus who was rushing towards him, calling him his name, but Harry couldn’t hear him.

Harry’s eyes couldn’t break from the blank gazes in front of him. Something burned and nagged in the back of his mind, but complete fear washed over him. He watched as the man in front rose his wand towards his face and casted a spell that zoomed towards him an electric blue.

For a split second, Harry thought he froze time, but soon after he felt himself fall to the ground, another body above him. He heard Severus release a colorful variety of curses in his ear and felt the soft brushes of his hair against his cheek. The warmth of his body soon left him as Severus stood in front of him, his wand moving expertly as he blocked and sent his own spells.

Harry’s left lens was cracked and there was a ringing in his ear. Harry watched blurrily eyed as Severus defended both of them, but there were too many for him to fight alone.

With a shaky will, Harry stood and rose both hands. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated as hard as he could. The lesson from last night resurfaced.

Severus had cleaned out the living room and had Harry stand in the middle. Harry has spent most of his time reading and listening to Severus lecture. Harry hardly used actual magic since he was usually busy with household chores, potion making, and taking care of the plants. He was always excited when Severus deemed it time for hands-on practice.

Harry wasn’t like a regular wizard, he soon learned. The ‘stick’ that Severus wasn’t an ordinary stick. It was a wand, the main method that Witches and Wizards used to summon and control magic. However, after a few lessons of meditation, Harry was finally able to summon his magic by will. And according to Severus, Harry’s magical cord was quite impressive. Harry had always been able to do wandless magic and continued to do so much to Severus’s surprise. With the freedom of a magical household, Harry used his magic a lot more loosely like to summon things and make things more convenient for him. Severus then deemed that he was too powerful for traditional means.

They never tried but Severus theorized that there wasn’t a wand strong enough to handle Harry’s power. Even now, Severus could always feel it. It was why he would always know where Harry was. His magical signature was large, powerful, and completely unique. So, he had to teach Harry to do wandless magic. Severus could do some spells endlessly, but he was by no means an expert on it. It is intensely difficult and even the greatest wizard of their time had difficulty doing wandless magic. The fact that Harry’s been doing wandless magic for years with no ounce of training or understanding of the art still astounds Severus despite the limited quality and quantity in which Harry has done so. But nonetheless, Harry’s lessons were spent doing wandless magic.

Once the room was secured and he placed the proper protective wards, Severus strode across the room and stripped off his outer robes and remained his white linen undershirt and well-fitted black trousers. Harry tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help but trace his form. Even now, after all these years, Severus was still rather shy of his figure and still wears crazy amount of layers in his home. It was only through these lessons that Harry even knew that a strong body laid beneath them.

Harry wasn’t wearing anything great. He wore a loose shirt and some sweatpants. He felt kind of out of sorts since Severus always dressed properly and refined, even when he wore a simple knitted sweater.  But all of Harry’s thoughts flew out the window when he felt a hot breath touched the back of the throat. A strong chest met his back and thin, discolored fingers held his arm and another pair rested on his hip. Harry had to fight leaning backs and sighing in the pleasure of being so close to Severus. The smell of oolong tea and herbs

“Relax, Harry,” Said Severus quietly. Harry nearly moaned out at the intimacy. “I’m going to show you how to move.”

He proceeded to stand behind him and moved Harry with gentle nudges. Standing behind him with his arms around him, he showed him how to stand. The slightest pressure against his hip shifted his weight, and when his legs did not move instantly into the proper placement he nudged them with his own legs using pressure against his knee or his shin to move him. He ran his hands over the boy's shoulders to force the tension from his body, slid a palm down his spine to adjust his posture, held his hips to turn him.

“Now breath and focus on your magic,” he whispered.

Harry turned his head slightly and their mouths inched closer to each other. They shared a breath and Harry had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss the man. But he did what he was told. Closing his eyes, he faced forward.

 The tension in his body faded quickly as he became accustomed to his touch under the guise of this lesson. He accepted the invasion of his personal space without protest, allowing Severus to position and move him about the room. Harry could feel a tingle and thrum that he was sure was his own magic, but there was another that danced with his own.  Harry could feel Severus’s heat rising with his own making his skin burn but soothed the gnawing hunger inside of him.

Harry didn't realize how much he desired the intimate touch of Severus. Even when Severus moved away, his touch and smell lingered. Harry's whole focus was on the man's magic mixing with his own.  Severus's magical response was elemental and he briefly wondered if Severus was even aware of it let alone aware of what he was doing to Harry. Once Harry was fully relaxed, Severus praised him and stepped up behind him again, sliding his arms around his body and one hand on his hip. Harry took the touch gleefully, barely remembering the reason for the position in the first place.

“Now that you can feel your magic, I want you to grab it and channel it. Feel it course through you and send it towards your hands. Feel it form and mold it to whatever you wish.”

His voice was still too bittersweet for Harry as he listens to Severus’s soft voice in his ear. But all that Harry could think was about how much he wanted to kiss Severus.

Unaware of Harry's inner dilemma, Severus was paying very close attention to Harry and his movements. He watched amazed as something sparkle at Harry’s fingertips. It was raw magic awaiting to form into whatever Harry desired. Severus had not anticipated that they would reach this far, but Harry continued to surprise him.

“Think of our lessons. Think of all the spells that we’ve gone over. Transfiguration. Defense. Summoning. Pick whichever you choose and do it.” Severus said again and began to walk around Harry.

Oh, how Harry wanted Severus, but before he could think clearly on it, his magic glowed and Severus soon found himself being pulled towards Harry. They crashed against one another on the floor.

Harry had apologized, but Severus simply thought that he lost control and that they should try again at a later date. But he didn’t know that Harry had wanted him and that his magic had done it for him. But now, he wanted something else. He wanted to protect Severus.

Summoning his magic, Harry called for a shield that protected them both from the attackers in front of them. With a wave of his hand, Harry had pushed them all back. Together, the heaps of people fell to the floor. Several of their wands left their hands and they groaned from the impact.

Harry barely had time to marvel at his work before he heard yells from behind him and felt the warm hand of Severus and the terrible feeling of an apparition.

They landed in front of their house and Harry was all but pushed inside.  

Despite all the questions Harry had, he didn’t dare voice any of them. As soon as he caught Severus’s face, he knew something was wrong. He could see it, feel it. What happened was not just a gang of crime gone wrong. It was something else.

“Severus…” whispered Harry but he was cut off when a little jingle went around the house. Someone was asking for permission to enter via floo.

Immediately, Severus grabbed Harry and pushed him into the kitchen.

“Stay silent and stay hidden!” he hissed before closing the door.

Harry heard the roar of the fire and stood to listen in. He didn’t know what Severus was doing or who he was talking to, but he tried to listen to Severus’s order the best he could.

With one look at the door, Harry felt his resolve break.

“Fuck it,” he murmured to himself and sneaked towards the door. He opened it slightly and leaned his whole body against the door as he clutched the knob in his hand.

On the other side, Harry could see Severus, but there was an older man with him. He was dressed head to toe in lavender robes that were decorated with glitter. His hat was sagged and fell below his back much like his snow-white hair. His beard as nearly has long, reaching just below the man’s pelvis. He had glasses just like Harry’s, but they were rimmed with gold.

Harry couldn’t hear much since they were a bit far, but Harry held his breath all the same and strained his ears to hear anything.

It wasn’t pleasant, Harry knew. Severus was pacing as the older man watched him, a grim face taking his features.

“Severus!” said the old man louder, finally stopping Severus from his actions. Severus’s head shot up and stared at the old man who was watching him calmly.

“It is as I feared. The Death Eaters have returned. They wouldn’t dare show their faces if they didn’t think that their Dark Lord was finally returning. You know, as well as I do, that Tom has been trying to get back for years. We have been successful in the past, but I fear that we won’t have a victory this time. If the raids continue, then his followers are planning to bring him back. I need you to return to them and become my spy once again. I know you don’t want to Severus. I know you have been making a life for yourself with your business, but I need you to set that aside for duty calls. Your promise to me, I am reinstating it.”

“I can’t,” whispered Severus. Severus watched the old man with a heavy heart, but the stranger dared not bulge. “ _Please_ , Albus, do not ask this of me again.”

 _Albus._ That name sounded familiar to Harry, but he could not think of where he had heard it before.

“You will do this for me like you did it for _her_.” The old man placed a hand on his shoulder and Severus nearly collapsed by the pressure. “I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think there was another way. You were his trusted servant. If he returns, you must be there to answer not only for him but for me. You helped us in the last war and we need you here again. “

Severus closed his eyes and sat down in the armchair behind him.

“I know you love her. And it is with a heavy heart that we didn’t save Lily, James, or Harry. Repay your debt to them by doing this because then, you will have truly atone for your actions. I must go now, the Ministry is surely in a frenzy. I will await your answer.”

And with that, Harry watched the old man leave through the floo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely a lot of dialogue, but Severus had a lot of explaining to do. I tried to follow up more with the book with Severus's feelings, especially at the end and the reason as to why he became a spy in the first place. Of course, he claims it wasn't just for Lily, but more importantly, it was for her and they both know it. And Harry might seem a little cruel, but he came from a difficult lifestyle and I think he maybe turned a bit bitter since he didn't grow up with his friends or with the Weasley family So yeah, I am so glad that so many of you like it. There is a lot of anguish in this chapter and the story might be a bit slow burn right now, but their relationship will definitely evolve into something else as the story continues. I already have the whole plot already written out, but with school, updates will be slow like the rest of my fics.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and comment your thoughts! I really appreciate feedback since it helps me make sure that the story isn't too boring or to make sure that I didn't mess up too terribly somewhere.

There was a loud roar and green flames rose high. Harry hid behind the door, watching Severus.

There were several questions that Harry wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how. Who was that man? Who was back? What did Severus have to do? Who was _her_?

That man, Harry thought,  he mentioned his name. And he also mentioned his parents’ names. And Severus knew them? Why didn’t he say so before? Does he know what happened to them? Is that why he was so shocked that Harry was alive? Was he supposed to die?

All the blood rushed to Harry’s head and he felt his eyes begin to water. There was something reaching within him, trying to claw its way out through his throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But he didn’t do anything. He stood frozen, listening to his own heavy breathing, waiting.

When Severus rose, Harry heard the crack of his armchair and he found himself staring into a stranger’s eyes.

Severus looked terrible. He looked far older than he knew the man was. There was a heavyweight that laid in his eyes, the same weight that laid there when he first met him.

Something coiled within Harry and he felt his stomach drop. Harry bit his nails, fidgeting slightly as he watched Severus walk towards the door.

It was no use pretending that he wasn’t listening in because they both knew that he was. When Severus stood in front of him, the door open slightly more, they watched each other, waiting.

Severus, despite his cool collective attitude, was nothing short of a distressed man.

Severus rose a hand and the movement caused Harry to flinch ever so slightly. Harry immediately regretted it as soon as it happened, but almost instantly, Severus’s face was blank and the hurt in his eyes was gone. They were empty, void.

At that moment, it was like they were back to square one, but Harry had to know. He had to know everything.

Clearing his throat, Severus walked past Harry and moved towards the kitchen and made them some tea. Harry held himself in his own arms, watching him as he moved around the kitchen. The room was completely silent besides the clatter of dishes and the whistle of the kettle. Once the tea was done and prepared, Severus gestured silently towards Harry to sit down.

Harry took the seat after a second of hesitation, but he didn’t dare drink the tea. He didn’t think he could stomach it at the moment, but the smell did calm in immensely. It was a special blend that Severus made from the plants that were in his garden in the basement. They did drink traditional tea, but Severus only made this one after wandless lessons to give Harry more strength and comfort.

Focusing on the dark honey colored tea, Harry watched the little pools that fluttered inside. Severus was adding sugar to his own tea and a dash of milk. It was almost a milky brown that tasted heavenly, but Severus always had him drink it straight to get the full brunt of the advantages it provided.

When Severus was done, he took a sip and held his cup in his hand, but Harry didn’t do anything. He couldn’t even look at him. When the silence became too much, Harry liked his lips and finally broke the silence.

“Did-” Harry started. “Did you know my parents?”

“I did.”

“So, you know what happened to them.”

“I do.”

Harry fisted his hands and stared angrily at them. “And you, _never_ , thought to tell me that you did? I told you! I _told_ you that I didn’t know anything about them and you just decided to withhold this from me. Is there anything else that you haven’t told me? Like why that man came here, _ordering_ you to _spy_ for him from what- a _gang_? I asked you who you were, and you told me your name: but who are you, Severus? You're not just a man with a potion shop. Your somebody else.”

Harry watched Severy, playing close attention to his face and his movements. But the man didn't show anything. He barely looked troubled by this interrogation. It was embarrassing and nerve wrecking that Harry had been living with this man for years, but he didn't know him as well he thought he did. He felt like a fool, a pawn. Severus probably didn't even take him in because of the goodness of his heart. There lied something deeper and Harry refused to remain oblivious any longer.

“There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Harry. Before you were born, there was a war. A terrible war was drawn from prejudices and power. It is known as the First Wizarding War. There were two sides, as you might expect: the Dark and the Light. The Light side was run by the Ministry of Magic and group known as the Order of the Phoenix. The man you saw earlier is Albus Dumbledore. He was the Head of the Order and a fierce fighter for the Light. He is also the Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

“ The other side was constructed from mostly of pureblood families wishing to re-obtain control over society. For years, there has been a major conflict between the high class and the lower class. The lower class consisting of dark creatures, Muggleborns, and half-bloods. Some people believe that because their status is that of pure magical blood, they should be given power and control over society and for many centuries, that was true. However, there has been a shortage of purebloods and there has been a rise of half-boods and Muggleborns. They no longer wanted to be inferior and wanted equal rights, but given the strong influence of the high class, nothing was done about it for many years and remained a taboo topic through all classes. That was, until, more people sided with the lower-class. Several pureblood families began to petition for more equal rights for their friends and family and their rights were soon given, limited as they were and still are.

“As a response, many people had gathered in political organizations and used their money and power to make the changes harder, but even they are not nearly as strong as they used to be and new clauses and laws were still being added.

“Many families felt powerless against the changes, but to keep a good social standing, they never acted violently or voiced it in public. That was, until, a man came and promised them victory. He shared their views and had promised them power and riches. The man himself powerful and very knowledgeable. Coming from an old pureblood family, he was accepted gladly into the high class where he took a position as a leader and has since then been known as Lord _Voldemort_ , but don’t you dare say his name. He is instead referred and preferred to be called by everyone, as the Dark Lord. His followers, masked individuals, the same ones we saw today, are known as Death Eaters. Led by the Dark Lord, they began to take more control by force. They burned homes, killed families of all types, and actively fought against the Ministry through raids. What started as a political conflict soon turned into a full-blown war.

“Your parents, as brave as they were, joined the Light and became active members of the Order after graduation, going so far as to defy the Dark Lord himself three times,  until they needed to go into hiding for your protection. They were betrayed by their secret keeper and were killed by the Dark Lord soon after. Both your parents protected you until their untimely death.”

Harry fiddled with his fingers. “So they didn't die in a car crash?”

“No Harry, they did not. Your parents were magical folk just like yourself. Your father was a pureblood and your mother was a Muggleborn.”

“Making me a half-blood.”

“Correct.”

“So where do you play in all of this?”

Severus sighed and played with the handle of his cup. His silence was worrisome and Harry knew that he wouldn't like what Severus had to say.

Swallowing thickly, Severus continued.

“There are some things that you should know about me first. Not that I wish to excuse my actions, but to help you understand how I found myself here today.

“My mother was a witch and my father was a muggle. My mother had fallen in love with him and betrayed her family by running away with him. They soon got married.

“My mother never wanted my father to know of her powers and had kept them a secret until I was born and had shown signs of magical abilities.

“When my father became aware of what we were, he became fearful of us. He used violence as a way to assert his dominance and abused my mother and me for many years.

“As I grew up, I became to resent muggles more and more until it blossoms into hate. Nearing the age of my acceptance to Hogwarts, I met an extraordinary girl. She was fierce and passionate not to mention brave and a little headstrong. She was your mother.

“We became friends over the discovery of her magical abilities and became classmates at Hogwarts. We were good friends until we drifted apart for several reasons. One of them being caused by your father who was a brute who actively tormented anyone siding or whom he suspected to side with the rising Dark Lord's views and representation. He believed that all Slytherins were members of his cause and often targeted them during our school years.”

“You were Slytherin, weren’t you?”

“Yes, but your father didn’t hate me only because I was a Slytherin. He hated me because I was friends with your mother. You have to understand Harry when your father first met your mother, he was immediately enchanted with her, and I suspected your mother was equally charmed. However, Potter was a bully and there was nothing your mother hated more than a bully. She actively turned down your father and even fought for my honor against him. Her bravery and loyalty only made him fall in love with her more.”

“But it made him hate you even more,” Harry stated. Severus spoke mildly as if revealing any sort of weakness or bad memories was like talking about the weather, but even though Severus was quite excellent at hiding his emotions, he couldn’t hide everything. There was a slight tick at his a jaw and a slight twitch at his right hand. There was also a deep sadness in his eyes and a fiery anger that burned alongside it.

Harry could clearly see that Severus didn’t like his father. His story was understandable, but not even Harry couldn’t stop himself from being a little upset and angry at how Severus was talking down his father. He doesn’t remember his father and he never really believed the stories the kids and adults at the orphanage claimed him to be, a drunk, but he likes to think he wasn’t a bad man.

“That doesn’t really explain your part in all of this,” Harry urged.

Taking a deep breath, Severus looked down onto his tea and continued.

“Your father had every right to suspect that those who go to Slytherin were more likely followers of the Dark Lord. What wasn't right was for him to accuse and actively shun and bully them when there was no proof.

“I'll tell you this; there is not a lot of freedom in every society and there was not a lot in Hogwarts and there was definitely not any in Slytherin. If you didn't meet their standards, you were nothing. However, even nothing can be worth something.

“There was nothing left for me in the Muggle World besides a broken family and poverty. I came from nothing, but they offered me a chance of redemption and wealth. They offered to pay for my Mastery in exchange for my services and knowledge in potion making and in the Dark Arts. It was very business-like: We will pay you and you give us what we want. It was very discreet and simple.

“However, your mother thought that there were better ways to get money, which I am sure there were, for her. But not for me. There were no honorable opportunities for me. You have to understand Harry that even if I was a half-blood and had several more rights than a werewolf or an elf, I was also a Slytherin. Your father wasn’t the only one who thought that all Slytherins were bad. It was a prejudice that was shared in vast numbers. No one would willingly take me as an apprentice unless I came from money or from a good a family. The people in Slytherin, who also so happen to be followers of the Dark Lord, fit these criteria. With them, they opened up a vast amount of opportunities. I didn’t have to agree with them nor did I have to like them to know that they were offering was something more than what I could ever wish for. Let alone pay for.

“But when you're surrounded around so much negatively, it is not so easy to not fall into the same circles. I like to think that I became friends with some of them. And unlike your mother, they praised my interested and my abilities in the Dark Arts.

“One day, your father and his friends humiliated me in front of several people and your mother came to rescue me like she always did. But I was so angry and humiliated that I took it out on her and called something equally distasteful. Your mother left me that day.

“She refused to see me, to talk to me. I felt utterly alone. The only person that I knew cared for me was gone. I had no one else to blame but myself and there was nothing left for me. She was the only thing.”

“The only thing that kept you from falling apart.”

“Yes. And when I was down, the Dark Lord and followers offered me everything. All they asked was for my loyalty. And I gave it to them. I became a Death Eater and a faithful follower. At first, it disgusted me and I hated every second of it, but they nurtured the darker side of me that hated Muggles. They promised me revenge, power, and worth. And I soon did everything gladly.

“There were times when your parents’ had their wands pointed at me and I had mine pointed them. Though I never could cast a spell against your mother, that didn’t stop me from throwing curses at your father and his friends.

“ I don't claim to be a good or righteous man. Nor am I an honest one. I have lied, tortured, and even killed before you met me.”

“But that’s not all of it, is it?” questioned Harry. That couldn’t be it. There had to be something else there. There was something eating at Severus, it was almost making him scared. And Severus was never scared.

“No. As an active member of the Dark Lord, I too wished to please him and sought to higher rank. As such, I spied on the Light to provide information about their plans. One night, I followed Dumbledore to a small gathering where he was in the process of interviewing Trelawney for a position at Hogwarts.

“She told him a prophecy: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ However, I was unable to hear all of it and I was thrown out of the pub. Even so, I told the Dark Lord anyway to be in his favor.”

Severus had grabbed his cup again, which was now cold, and nearly crushed it with his bare hands. His voice had turned weak and there was a slight whimper that nearly escaped with every word. His voice was shaky and his hands were nearly trembling. Harry had wanted to grab them, to comfort him, but he refrained. He instead locked his hands and rested them on the table, watching Severus as he nibbled on his nails.

“The Dark Lord became fearful and sought out the death of his vanquisher. There were only two children that fit that criterion. Neville Longbottom and-”

“Me.”

The silence was deafening. Harry could feel his blood turn cold and he couldn’t breathe. For a second, he thought he had fainted, but he had merely blacked out for a split second before he heard the scraping of the chair on the floor and found himself rushing towards the sink and gasped loudly as he tried to fight down the bile that threatens to escape. He was unlucky.

Another chair moved and when Harry turned around, Severus had a hand raised that was reaching forward to grasp his shoulder, but Harry wilted.

“D-Don’t touch me,” whispered Harry and Severus froze instantly.

“Harry-”

“It is because of you that he went after me. It is because of _you_ that they’re _dead_.”

Pain washed over Severus, but he did not deny the accusation. How could he when it was true.

Harry’s vision became blurry and there were heavy tears trailing down his face. He covered his mouth with one hand to stop himself from crying out, but he couldn’t seem to stop. This whole time, it was him. It was because of him that his parents were dead. He was the one responsible for their death. The reason why he was an orphan and why he never got to know his parents or live a normal life. And for what? What was this all for?! Severus’s life was no different than what it could have been anyway, except his parents would be _alive_.

Where were his _friends_ now? Severus neither had the power nor did he have the riches. His business was rundown and nearly bankrupt before Harry came into the picture.

Harry didn’t know what to think or what to feel. He was so _angry._ He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to kill him. But he couldn’t do it. How could he? Instead, he settled for a deep sadness and a bitter betrayal.

It felt like hours as Harry tried to stop himself from crying. His nose was clogged and he could barely breathe. His eyes were itchy and red and his glasses were fogged. His legs hurt from standing for so long and his body ached.

Severus remained in the kitchen with him, thankfully far away. But Harry couldn’t stand to look at him.

“I tried to save them,” Severus continued. “I tried to save you.”

But Harry wasn’t listening. If Harry knew him as well as he thought he did, he knew that Severus didn’t want to save him. He wanted to save _her_.

Dumbledore’s words made a lot more sense now. What a joke was he, thought Harry bitterly. Severus was probably in love with his mother. The moment he was born, Severus didn’t care for him then and he very much doubted that he cared for him when the Dark Lord wished to kill him. Did he even care for him now? The thought scared him.

All of this was to repay his guilt. To repay his mother for her death.

Harry’s silence only prompted Severus to continue.

“As soon as I realized my mistake, I begged the Dark Lord to spare her- _your family_ . But he would only spare Lily. He could not allow you to live. So, I went to Dumbledore to save you and your parents..” _Her,_ Harry’s brain whispered evilly inside his head. “I offered him anything and so he demanded that I become a spy for the Light. And in return, he would send you and your parents into hiding. I thought you were safe.” _I thought she was safe._

“When I heard that your family’s secret keeper had betrayed them and the Dark Lord was heading towards them, I rushed as fast as I could. But I was too late. Everyone was dead, including the Dark Lord. Everyone, except for you with a lightning-shaped scar. The only wound that you possess from that night.

“I heard others arriving and I fled. The next morning, everyone knew of the child that had vanquished the Dark Lord. He soon became known as the Boy Who Lived. But then, he soon became known as the Boy Who Was Lost. No one knew where you went. You were missing and many presumed you dead, including the Dark Lord’s followers and Albus Dumbledore. However, in a recent light, it would seem that his followers were gathering once again and there is now talk of the Dark Lord returning. Albus wishes for me to retake up my post as a spy and to work as a professor at the new Potion Master at Hogwarts given that the current one wishes to retire.”

Harry had stopped crying long ago and his face felt heavy. His throat was still raw and burned with every breath he took, but even now, knowing that Severus had tried to help and knows that he feels guilty for what he’s done, Harry doesn’t think he could forgive him. He doesn’t think he could ever forgive for taking what was his. And he told him so.

“I don’t expect you to.”

And Harry knew then, that the guilt has been eating at him for all these years. It brought a bit of satisfaction to know this. But there was something else Harry had to know.

“Will you take it?” he asked. Severus sent him a curious look. “Will you take the post?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because no matter how long I live and no matter what I do, I will never be able to repay for your parent’s death nor the torture that caused another boy to lose his parents to insanity. For as long as I live, I will never stop trying to repay all that I’ve done.”

And Harry knew that he wasn’t doing it to make himself feel better. Severus truly felt responsible for it and was doing his best to fix it. To make it right. But it would never be right. The damage was done. But this time, Harry kept his thoughts to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, Harry left to take a walk. He didn’t think he could stand to be in that house any longer. He could feel his magic bubble beneath his fingertips and he wasn’t so sure that he could stop himself from destroying everything in sight.

The air was colder than the regular summer heats and the leaves were already beginning to change color. It would be September in one week and Severus would be leaving to become the new Potion Master. Harry snorted at the thought, kicking a stray rock. He almost felt sorry for all of them to have to experience his temper and demand for perfection. It was understandable as Harry learned that the art of potion making was dangerous. The ingredients alone have negative effects and giving hormonal teenagers tools and ingredients that could cause burns, killer gas, and explosions wasn’t really a bright idea. Teaching was a lot of pressure, especially when they wouldn’t care. He would be strict, Harry knew, and demand absolute attention and respect. He wouldn’t feel a bit of pity for any of them and would not hesitate to chew them out, as Harry learned from his own private lessons.

Had the night only been brought up about him becoming a teacher, Harry would have been so excited for him. But now, Harry wasn’t so sure what to feel about the man.

Sitting on a bench in an empty park, Harry watched the few stars that were visible in the sky.

Harry knew he desired the man, possibly even love him, but there was no use pretending that he didn’t hate him a little either. Harry knew now, as he had cooled off and had allowed his thoughts to run wild for a while, that not all of it was Severus’s fault. But it was so easy to just blame him and Harry felt disgusted with himself. He regretted his sharp words, but Harry was always very headstrong and ready to fight when provoked even a little. And while Severus didn’t mean to, Harry felt like he was constantly being attacked.

It was one thing to not know about a whole world around his own, Muggleborns experienced it yearly, but to know that he knew his parents and didn’t tell him was unfair. They spent time working, eating, and drinking as Harry told Severus about his time at the orphanage. The bullying and always wanting to know about his parents: their names, their favorite color, who they were as a person, etc. And Severus, the bastard, would listen silently, giving no indication that he knew everything that Harry wanted to know.

He told him, that he would give up all his gold just to meet them, to see them. And Severus would tell him the same thing: maybe he will one day. And Harry would only dream about it and they would continue with their day.

It didn’t help that he felt utter betrayal from the man. Severus tried, as he said, to help them and fix the wrong he’s done, but it still happened. Not only because of him but because of the man that killed them and the person who sold them out. One of them was dead, another one missing, and the other was right in front of him. So Harry lashed out at him, but he knew it wasn’t right.

Sighing deeply, Harry let the cold, crisp air fill his lungs and he made his way back home. Harry was still a little angry, but it was out of his hands. He could always leave, he knew, and never see Severus again, but this man, whom he was almost sure he loved, was also his key, open now, to his parents.

Not to mention, if what Headmaster Dumbledore said was true, then Severus would be back in the field and he couldn’t bear the thought to know that someone else he cared about getting hurt, even killed.

But there was something else that just didn’t stick right with Harry. And when he entered the house, he was surprised to find Severus waiting in the living room when it was well past two in the morning. The man stood instantly as Harry walked through the door. There was a relief and sadness washing upon his face and Harry felt his heart flutter slightly, but he pushed it down.

“You said,” began Harry, unsure if he really wanted to know what he was going to ask. “You said that you only heard part of the prophecy. Do you know the rest?”

Flexing his hands and placing them behind his back, Severus told him that he didn’t. “There is only one person who knows the full prophecy: Dumbledore.”

And with that, a bit of relief still washed over him. Harry knew that he should know, that it was important that he did,  but he didn’t feel like knowing just yet. “You also said that I became the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Was Lost.”

Understanding what the boy was asking, Severus continued. “You defeated the most feared and one of the most powerful wizards in history, ending a deadly war single-handedly as a baby. But, it also deals with how you survived that everyone is amazed at. The Dark Lord favored the Unforgivables, which I’ve taught you about it. He used the Killing Curse on your parents and on you.”

“But that’s impossible. There is nothing that can stop the Killing Curse.”

“Yet you did. That’s no ordinary scar on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that. You are the only person that’s ever survived him, and survived the curse that was said to be undefeatable. That is why you are known as the Boy Who Lived. There is not a person in our world who doesn’t know your name. However, Dumbledore had left you with your only remaining family, but when it came time to collect you for school, you were gone. No one could find you, despite Dumbledore valiant search,  and you were lost to both worlds: missing or dead. It had been years since then, but nobody knows suspects that you lived. Some people think that the remaining Death Eaters found you and killed you off for good.”

Which was why he was surprised that Harry lived. While it wasn’t a car crash that killed his parents, Harry wasn’t supposed to escape that night either.

“So what does that make me exactly?”

“There is no one more known than you. You are, in all rights, a celebrity. People praise you for that night and of your birth yearly. Should it be found that you are indeed alive, it would cause an uproar. You wouldn’t be able to show your face without being mobbed by a crowd wishing to just see your scar.”

“Which is why you made me drink the polyjuice potion, isn’t? You didn’t want people to know I was alive.”

Severus soon sat down again on his chair and watched Harry as the fire gleamed in his eyes. “Yes and no. Even after the war Harry, there were several members of the Dark Lord’s inner circle and other ranks that were able to escape imprisonment after the Trials. I did because Dumbledore revealed to them that I was a spy and was pardoned, but others were very wealthy and powerful and were able to avoid a trial altogether. These people, truly believe in the Dark Lord’s way and would have killed you like the rumors claimed. If they knew you were alive, they would stop at nothing to finish what the Dark Lord set out to do that night.”

Even now, Severus was protecting him. And when Harry looked up at his eyes, he knew that he could not leave him. Severus was poor, but while he was bitter about the money, he never asked for any of it. He sheltered him from the fame that Harry never wanted, let alone knew about, but he also protecting him from the others that wished to kill him. It seemed that Dumbledore didn’t need to come at all, Severus was already taking on the role of protecting him.

“Are you going to tell Dumbledore I’m alive? You said he searched for me.”

“No.”

Harry sent him an off look. “Why not?”

“When you were missing, he searched frantically. And while everyone would for your safety, I was not so sure that he did it make sure you were okay. He was almost obsessed with finding you. I think it has to do with the prophecy. There was more to it and he knows it. He wants something from you, Harry. It is one of the reasons as to why you should remain hidden even now. If the Dark Lord is indeed returning, the world would want you to stand up to him again. They would have you be their chosen and you will stand alone to defeat him again like you did that night.”

“I don’t even know how I did it! I was a baby!” exclaimed Harry. The very thought it was idiotic. How could expect him to do such a thing? He was still learning magic. And while he has definitely improved since he first arrived, he was nowhere near the level he needed to be to fight in a war!

“It doesn't matter. They would still choose you.”

Harry pushed his hair back and he sighed deeply.  Severus was right. It was almost cowardly, but Harry wasn’t ready. Harry wasn’t even sure he wanted to be in this war, but if people knew he was alive, he would have no choice to be sent to the very front of it. It was better he remained dead/missing. At least then, hopefully, he would learn to at least protect himself. If Severus was to become a spy again, then he can’t protect Harry without blowing his cover. This was all too stressful. He didn’t know how the man did it.

Even so, Harry knew one thing. He wasn’t leaving his side. They would go into this war, together.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning found Harry sitting on his bed. He sat on the left side, gazing out the window. His toes curled when they met the cold floor. 

He didn’t sleep at all last night. He knew, that after this morning, there was no going back. Severus had stayed in his potion lab all night and most of the morning. He was giving Harry the option to leave. He would neither stop him nor would reveal his whereabouts. He was leaving everything to Harry.  Harry snorted. As if you could get rid of him that easily. 

He already knew that he was going to stay, but he still accepted the space that Severus had given him. There was a lot that he had to think about and it was what kept him up all night. 

Severus said a war was coming, but what he didn’t say was that sooner or later, Harry would be dragged in it. Even if Harry’s whereabouts were unknown to everyone (until a few years ago), it wouldn’t be long until someone else found him. He will be dragged into this war, he knew it. And Severus did too, but he was trying to prolong it as much as possible. 

A child had more basic training than Harry did, but Severus had also told him last night that it wouldn’t matter. They would still choose him and everyone would follow him, even if they knew they would die. Harry felt sick then and it made him sick now with the memory. Knowing that there would be people who would follow him blindly into battle without care or worry because they knew that he would lead them to victory. That was too much pressure for him to handle. How could Harry be expected to survive knowing others would sacrifice themselves for his sake. They don’t know him, they just know a story that was blown way out of proportion. 

Harry rubbed at his eyes tiredly and grabbed his glasses from the desk beside him. Putting a white shirt on, Harry made his way downstairs. It was awfully quiet, not even the steps or floorboards made a creak as he moved. 

Taking that as his cue, Harry walked right passed the potion lab and into the kitchen. Even if Harry was to walk out on Severus, he very much doubted that the man would open the door just watch him leave for good. Which Harry suspected Severus thought he would do. But instead, Harry started to make breakfast. While Harry’s abilities in potion making were not great, to begin with, he could at least cook very well which Harry was glad to say was the only thing he could do that Severus could not. 

Severus might care about precision in potion making, but the food didn’t demand it nearly as much. There was definitely a lot more freedom in it and Harry loved it. It amused Harry to no end though that they were basically the same thing, cooking (as a form of chemistry in a way) and potion making. Yet, neither of them could do the counterpart. 

Harry hummed at the thought as he gathered the bread, milk, and eggs. It was too late for breakfast but too early for lunch. A simple french toast with fruit and poached eggs smothered in butter and seasoning was the way to go and Harry worked quietly. 

Usually, Harry cooked with some music in the background, but he wasn’t in the mood for it now. He enjoyed the silence that the morning provided and worked on frying the toast. 

When he was done, Harry placed them on two plates with some eggs and sprinkled some powder sugar on top of Severus’s. Severus apparently had a sweet tooth that he was always ready to deny, but he always had a small quirk of the lip whenever Harry felt like baking something sweet. Severus’s favorite, so far, was apple pie with vanilla ice cream. But they hardly ever had it except for his birthday. 

Harry could remember it like it was yesterday. The first year that Harry stayed there, Severus didn’t mention that it was his birthday. A total of five months had passed before Harry learned that his roommate had turned thirty-nine in January. Harry then spent the whole day baking him a cake and his favorite dinner: stuffed chicken baked with olive oil and lemon and a side of mash with grilled vegetables. Severus was surprised, to say the least. Neither of them really celebrated their birthdays since there was never a reason to or to celebrate them with, but since then, it was different. They had someone now. At first, it was awkward. But it was not nearly as awkward as their first Christmas together that came four months after Harry first moved in.

Harry didn’t really know if he was allowed to decorate the house during the holidays or not and opted to just remain in wishful thinking. But Severus read him easily and told him that he could, but he was not, under any circumstances, to spread it throughout the whole house. They simply had a tree with some lights and few cases of ribbons here and there. It wasn’t much, but it was more than either of them ever had in a lifetime. 

What came as a surprise was that both of them already had a gift prepared. By then, Harry was already very thankful for Severus ’s hospitality and did it out of obligation of sorts, but Harry never suspected that Severus would return the favor. Even today, Harry still doesn’t know what drove him to give him a gift (a lovely one at that), but ever since then, things were a lot less awkward. Didn’t mean that they weren’t, but they became closer in a sense and the barrier that once stood strong was now breaking down. It was more of a fence of neighbors. But when it reached Harry’s birthday with the tickets to the game, it was like it was completely gone. 

They since then spent two years of their lives together and had gotten to know each other very well. Yet, they still surprise each other if yesterday was anything to go by. But, apparently, Severus didn’t know him as well as he thought he did because Harry soon heard rushing footsteps towards this kitchen and saw Severus standing at the doorway like he’s seen a ghost. 

Harry gave him a tentative smile and placed Severus’s morning coffee on the table and watched him. It was now Severus’s turn to make a move and he was pleased to see that Severus sat down, keeping complete eye contact with him, and took a bite of food without hesitation. 

It warmed Harry’s heart ever so slightly and he fought down a grin as he ate his own plate of food. They were both here to stay.

However, while that morning still was a victory all on its own, that didn’t mean that things weren’t tense between them. They ignored each other and went about their day. Harry read a book while Severus prepared some last minute lesson plans. They mostly stayed out of each other’s way for the first few days, but they always shared a meal with each other. Sometimes, they would have a very brief chat before they soon found themselves getting ready for bed. 

Even with the new school year only being a week away, Severus still made time to teach Harry for his daily lessons. Harry suspected he was doing a test run with him since he was reteaching material Harry already learned and some extra stuff that was too advanced for him just yet, but he didn’t tell Severus that. 

There was a lot riding with Severus returning to society and it was pressuring him greatly. Not only was he going to be a head of authority and a teacher that is responsible for those in cares (since not only was he becoming the new Potion Master, but also the new Head of House for Slytherin), but some of the kids he would be a teacher are kids of Death Eater Parents. And while it is not a good thing to assume the worst of kids, that wouldn’t stop them from reporting back to their parents if they thought Severus wasn’t living to the standing he was supposed to. 

It was published that Severus was a spy for the light, but he could always turn it around a claim he was a double spy for the Dark Lord (when actuality he was a triple spy).  It made Harry’s head hurt just thinking about it and he didn’t know how Severus did it every day of his. 

But soon, it was mid-day and Harry sat at the bottom of the stairs watching Severus fuss over every little thing. His trunk was next to Harry and with everything packed (which was both checked by Severus and by Harry). He was currently laying out the rules for Harry in Severus's absence and he tried to fight back an eye roll. Harry sometimes felt like a child to Severus and he somewhat suspected that he viewed him as one. 

Harry, however, was now allowed in the potion lab freely, but he was to not touch certain things or do certain things, and - Harry just stopped listening and watched Severus with an amused expression. He was nervous and Harry had to fight a giggle. But then a little jingle went around the house alerting Severus it was time. 

Usually, the staff would be there at the school a few weeks ago to resettle in and to be prepared, but with the last minute changes, Severus had to take care of a few things at home before he could come. Severus had stayed his nights at Hogwarts preparing the potion lab and purchasing a new stock room for the students in the back. Luckily, he didn’t have to buy much since the students were to bring their own supplies the previous professor was leaving mostly everything to Severus. But then man still fussed since he deemed that the book that children were using was incompetent and had instead decided to re-edit their book and create new lesson plans to teach the children the  _ correct  _ way to brew potions. 

All in all, it was a mess. But since Severus was a new teacher, he was to ride the Hogwarts Express to get a “feel” of his new job, which he made sure to slander and nick pick the idiocy the old man used as a reason for him to ride the train. As if he hadn’t ridden the blasted train during his own years at Hogwarts, Severus would murmur to himself. 

When the jingle had finished, Severus paled but Harry stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. You will be fine. Nothing will happen here and you can always come home,” Harry told him, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. Severus nodded and with a pop, he was gone. 

He was only gone for a few minutes, but Harry already felt terribly alone. It didn’t feel right to be here when Severus wasn’t here. But that’s how things had to be then. Harry was to live here and study on his own. He was not allowed to practice magic without supervision, but he was free to do whatever. Severus didn’t say he couldn’t go to the attic or his bedroom, but Harry knew that he would find out the second Harry’s hand touched the knob. 

It was still midday, but Harry didn’t really feel like doing anything. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and washed the dishes from breakfast that morning and made his way to bed to sleep. 

When Harry woke up, it was night time. It was around the time that they would have dinner, but he wasn’t hungry nor did he think he could fall back asleep. So instead, Harry grabbed his potions book and made his way downstairs to the lab. When he opened it, it looked the same as it always did. Except, there was a new door on the back wall. 

Harry placed his book on the table and walked towards it, floating his hand around it to get a feel for what it was. Barely thinking, Harry opened the door and found himself in a living room. It was completely different from the one in their house. This one was made of stone and was lined with tapestries of silver and green. In the center were a couple of black leather couches and a roaring fire in the fireplace. The room was bare besides a thick-furred rug. 

Harry walked in hesitantly and explored the place. There wasn’t a kitchen, but there was a bathroom, a bedroom, an office, and a small potion lab that led to a bigger one. The bigger potion lab also had doors that led to a stock room and another to a corridor. But Harry didn’t dare go exploring father than that. 

Unsure of what the place was Harry, was about to go exploring in the bedroom again to see if he could figure out who’s the place was when he heard a door opening. 

Harry’s eyes widen and he searched frantically for a hiding place but he couldn't find one. The place was mostly bare of things and he couldn’t run to the potion lab door without being seen. Instead, Harry pushed back a tapestry and hoped that whoever walked through wouldn’t notice the giant bump or his bare feet. But, they weren’t nearly as foolish as Harry and he found a wand stabbing at his stomach. 

Harry held his breath and closed his eyes when he felt the cloth being moved. When he opened his eyes, he found Severus staring at him and an unimpressed look. 

“It would seem that you can’t follow simple directions.”

Harry grinned at him embarrassed, not really understanding what he was referencing to. Severus sighed and led Harry back to their potion lab and gestured towards the door. 

“I was going to surprise you which is why I told you not to go in for another few days.” Whoops, Harry thought and ruffled his hair. He probably said so when Harry stopped paying attention to him. “Yet, it would seem that you are too curious for your own damn good.”

“So, what’s the door for?”

“I was getting to that, brat. I told the headmaster that because I still own a business with regular customers, I would need to have access to my personal potion lab. And while I could always just move everything there, it is better that things are to stay as they are and so he created this doorway that leads to my potion lab-”

“Which also leads to Hogwarts!” Harry said excitedly.  This was his chance, but, like always, Severus had to ruin everything.

“Yes, but you can’t venture past my living quarters. You are to remain hidden, remember? These dunderheads are, thankfully, not complete idiots and would notice that there was a strange man walking in the corridors. There are several paintings and ghosts that are present, not to mention the staff, and all of them would report back to someone one way or another.”

Harry pouted like a child, not that he would say he did, but it still sucked that he could go exploring. He was so close to visiting the magical school (the same corridors that his parents walked) and he wasn’t even allowed to do anything about it. Well, at least he would see Severus every day. This was why he only told Harry to read because he would still be there to teach him At least Harry could be between both places but wasn’t that dangerous for the school? 

Severus told him it was which is why Harry is not supposed to let anyone know it exists and to remain on guard of the house and the entrance. Severus already put his magical wards, but it would still be better if Harry was always present to make sure nothing was wrong so that Severus could just focus on his work. 

In the end, Severus lead him back to his living quarters back at Hogwarts and Harry let him rant to him about his idiotic students. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first semester went rather well if Harry was to say so himself. At first, it was a little awkward since they were trying to do too much (well, Severus was doing too much) and they had to jumble a lot of things. 

They mostly set Harry’s lessons aside to draw up Severus’s own lesson plans for the rest of the school year and for each year of the students. It was a lot of work since there was so much to cover. Severus barely had the third year’s lesson plans done before Harry helped him. They were luckily at the seventh year’s lesson plans (which Severus only allowed those that did Outstanding on their NEWTs to join their class) and it was going pretty well. They were arguing of whether or not to include Amortentia like Professor Slughorn had done, but Severus refused to teach idiot students the power to make the greatest love potion. They were going to replace it with Hiccoughing Solution and include Poison Antidote (Golpalott's Third Law) and Draught of Living Death. They agreed to keep Felix Felicis (much to Severus’s dismay since he thought they shouldn’t give children the ability to cheat better, but Harry argued that they probably wouldn’t even be able to brew properly it anyway).

After the absolute disaster that was the first month of school, Severus finally allowed Harry to help him grade some of the papers that he assigned (though he would hover over Harry’s shoulders frequently and would just end up taking the quill from his hand and grade them by himself anyway). But they did work on brewing potions for the school’s infirmary. Harry was in charge of their regular clients (not that there were many), but he was also an errand boy for Severus. 

When Severus was teaching, Harry was to brew, mend the plants, and study his own materials. They usually didn’t see each other unless there was a break in their schedule or at night. Unfortunately, Severus wasn’t allowed to miss meals and had to always be present at the Great Hall. The only time that they saw each regularly was on weekends, but even then those were filled with the endless amount of detentions that Severus saw fit to give for foolish wand waving and pranks. 

Harry wasn’t sure, but he suspected that Severus wasn’t very well liked by the students or by some of the staff. He always looked so tired when the day was done and he was finally allowed to rest (when he wasn’t reviewing anything). Harry didn’t think he hated the job, but it was a lot more than what he was used to. 

Before, it was just him running his own hours and doing whatever he pleased. When Harry came into the picture, the man had to change a lot of things about his life to fit in the new addition to his home. But now that he was a teacher, everything revolved around his new position Thankfully, he didn’t receive word from Dumbledore or the Death Eaters. Until it he did. 

It was like any other Saturday. Harry was lounging on the sofa in their home back at Spinner’s End. He had just finished their orders for the week and cleaned the whole house (with magic) and had just finished eating lunch. He grabbed his Transfiguration Book and was reviewing how to make things appear out of thin air (using the water in the air) when he heard something crash in the potion lab. Harry was so startled that he fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. 

Nursing his now bruised head, Harry walked towards the potion lab where he could hear several things dropping, breaking, and muttering. Counting to ten, Harry opened the door and had his hands raised to throw a spell at the intruder, but it was just Severus. He was flinging jars, books, scripts, and notes everywhere. 

Harry watched him in shock as he practically destroyed everything in sight after he just finished cleaning it too. Finally, Severus found an old battered looking book, his private potion journal, and started to searching within it frantically. When he found the page, Severus began to gather ingredients and set the table for brewing. 

“What are you doing,” asked Harry who had finally regained his voice. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making a bloody potion!” bit back Severus as he set the flame high and began to cut gillyweed. Harry watched him like he was crazy.

“Yeah, no shit. But what are you doing, making a mess, which I  _ just  _ cleaned might I add, and working on a potion like you’re running out of time for?”

“Maybe because I am running out of time!”

Fear took Harry and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Severus’s face and watched as his pupils dilated. 

“Were you drugged?” whispered Harry, but Severus slapped his hands away and continued to work on the potion. 

“No, I wasn’t  _ drugged _ . I’m fine. But the Headmaster, that meddling old  _ fool _ , got himself  _ cursed  _ with a ring he found. It is eating away his life. I have something that I experimented with when I was younger to get rid of- the point is, I might have something to stop it or to slow its effects. And if you’re going to be here, make yourself useful and grind me dragon scales.”

They worked for hours and it well past dinner time before they both found themselves with a bottle of Severus’s own creation. As soon as they were done, Severus left the room and made his way upstairs to the Headmaster.

Harry looked at the floor that was still littered with books and papers and nudged his head slightly. The room began to repair itself and it was soon fixed again. Since they both missed dinner, Harry went to the kitchen where he knew Severus would find him when he was done and began to make some steak with potatoes. 

When Harry was just about finished with the steak, he heard a door opening and footsteps making their way to the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Severus had already removed the outer layer of his robes and was making his way towards the fridge. He poured both of them some pumpkin juice even though Harry knew he wanted something stronger. 

Once the steaks were done, Severus helped plate the food and they both sat down and started to eat.

“How did it go? Did it stopped the curse?” asked Harry with a mouthful of potatoes. Severus sent him a look of disgust but didn’t comment on Harry’s lack of manners. 

“Just like before, it didn’t stop the curse, but it is slowing it down like I suspect it would. The Headmaster has a little over a year before the curse will take his life. He doesn’t have much time. And, according to him, there has been more talk in Hogsmeade and in the Ministry that there are plans for the Dark Lord’s return.”

“And you haven’t heard anything on your end?”

“No. Like I said, they don’t trust me right now and will not inform me of anything. But if it is true, and the Dark Lord returns, I will have to answer him and explain myself. That is if he doesn’t kill me first.”

“But he won’t, right? He trusted you and you were part of his inner circle. You had nothing to do with his down fall. You remained ‘faithful’ until the end.”

Severus leaned back in his seat and gazed at Harry. His food was set aside, but Harry was happy enough to know that he at least ate most of it. “Even so, there have always been people that have hated me and never liked that I received the Dark Lord’s favor given my blood status. They would sell me out if it meant getting me out of the way and taking my place. And to answer your first question; I don’t know.”

“Then you can’t possibly go!”

“It is a chance that I’m willing to take.”

“Even if it costs you your life?!” Harry yelled at him, slamming his hands on the table. Harry was still angry at the man for somethings, but he refused to let him die. 

“Harry-” 

“Don’t ‘Harry’ me! This is about your life! If you’re just going to tell me it's for the greater good or a risk you’re just going to have to take, well let me tell you something: you’re not helping anyone if you’re dead!”

Harry was watching Severus with fire in his eyes. His breath was ragged and he could feel his blood pumping in his veins. Severus looked annoyed and slightly angry but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m not going to let you die,” whispered Harry. 

“Harry, don’t worry about me. Besides, he’s not back yet. There is nothing we have to worry about yet.”

“Yet. It is nothing we have to worry about  _ yet _ . And what if it does? What will I do if I wake up one morning to learn that you’re dead.” Harry could feel tears burning in his eyes, trying to escape. 

Severus sighed deeply through his nose but didn’t comment on anything further. He wasn’t one to make promises and he wasn’t going to assure Harry that he wouldn’t die. It was a real possibility and Harry didn’t like it. 

This was the first time they were talking about it and he just wanted to forget it all. Harry wiped at his eyes and stared at his food that was now cold. 

They didn’t talk any more that night. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Severus returns from another detention and a meeting with Dumbledore. Harry had planned to give him the silent treatment for at least a week, and it worked until Severus placed an ugly ring on their kitchen table.

    Severus didn’t dare touch it and it was instead wrapped around a piece of black cloth. As soon as the fabric fell and showed the ring, Harry felt unnaturally drawn to it. There was something dark about it yet he felt so close to it and had wanted to place it on his finger  It was like a piece of him was trying to merge itself with the ring, but Harry shook his thoughts away and blinked away the daze.

    Severus was watching him intently but he didn’t say anything either and had instead placed a small glass dome around it. When it became too much and Harry’s curiosity was too much to bear, he finally asked what the ring was. Severus smirked victoriously and Harry frowned in reply. The bastard.

    “That ring is the Gaunt’s family ring. The same ring that the blasted Headmaster put on and cursed himself with. The curse is gone, of course, since it had transferred to the Headmaster, but I wouldn’t dare touch it if I were you. It was a very dark curse and there may still be lingering effects on it. “

    “Then why is here?”

    “So that I can experiment on it. Just because my creation didn’t cure the curse doesn’t mean that one cannot be drawn, especially if we have the source that caused it. We were lucky that I already had something to buy him time, but we don’t have much of it. He gave me the ring in the hopes that we can possibly find a cure or to give him more time than he already has. This will be a private project that you will help me on. But you are to only work on it when I am present in the room and you may _never_ touch the ring.”

    Harry stared up at Severus and agreed that he would not touch the ring. Ever since then, they worked silently on the project. Yet, no matter how hard they worked on it, using all their free time for such experiments, they never came close to finding a cure. Harry had all said that it was pointless, but Severus still worked on it. It got to the point where Severus wasn’t eating or sleeping and was even neglecting some of his duties. He looked thinner and paler and his veins were turning into a sickly green. He looked like he was dying.

    Harry knew then that the ring was doing something to him. He was spending too much time around it and it was having a negative effect on him. There was only one thing he had to do. He had to take the ring away from him.

    During one of Severus’s lessons, Harry sneaked into the potion lab, which was mostly locked nowadays, grabbed the ring and hid it away under one of the floorboards in his room.

Ever since Severus gave Harry his room, he never set foot in it without his permission. He always made sure that Harry had a little bit of privacy and room for himself. In fact, the only time he ever ventured down this side of the hallway was to enter the bathroom, but since he moved into his quarters at school, there was never a reason for him to be there anyway. Which is why it was the best place to put it. No matter how angry Severus got at Harry for something he did or said, he would never break Harry’s privacy.

    And moments after Harry knew that Severus’s lessons were done for the day, he waited in the living with a cup of tea and listen for the sound of Severus searching his potion lab. It wasn’t long until he found Harry sitting on the couch.

    Harry looked up at him and found Severus’s lips thinned and eyes narrowed.

    “Where is it?” he bit out. His voice was low and it almost sounds like a growl. Harry’s eyes widen. The ring had taken over Severus’s attention, but he never dared think that he would become obsessed with it. Harry was briefly reminded of Gollum from _Lord of the Rings_ , but his mind quickly focused on the dangerous look Severus was giving him.

    “Where is it?” he repeated.

    Harry gulped silently. “I put it away.”

    “Away where?”

    “Nowhere you need to know. It is safely away from you.”

    “And pray to tell why it should be away from me when it is I who is working on a cure for the blasted thing in the first place.”

    Harry shook his head and slowly stood up. His hands were in front of him in a cautious manner as he slowly backed away from Severus. This man wasn’t Severus. There was something taking over him and it was scaring Harry. He knew he would be mad and very annoyed, but Severus looked like he was seconds away from killing Harry.

    Even now, Harry felt his magic hum and knew that if he wasn’t careful, he would hurt Severus. And so he backed away until his back met the wall. Severus trailed after him slowly, almost like a predator.

    “Severus…”

    But nothing Harry said seemed to get into his head. Severus had lost it and he lunged at Harry.

    Harry screamed and ran past Severus and ran upstairs. He nearly tripped on the last step and felt something briefly grasp his ankle before he rushed into his room and locked the door. Harry quickly placed a difficult ward on the door. He heard Severus curse.

    Harry’s heart was beating so loud that he almost didn’t hear something crash and the pounding on his door.

    His eyes focused and he searched all around his room for something, anything to help him. But he was stuck in here and there was nothing.

    Looking down at the floorboard, Harry knew that he had to get rid of the ring father away from Severus. Or, he could try and destroy it. Severus would kill him either way and it was better than the ring was gone, but no matter how many spells Harry used, the ring would not break. He felt the darkness in it laugh at him and he felt a sting everytime he thought he got close to destroy it.

    His hands were shaking and they burned like fire, but he didn’t stop. But nothing he was doing was working. He couldn’t destroy the ring. He wasn’t powerful enough. He had to get the ring away. But where on Earth could he possibly take it?

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry faced palm. Of course! How could he be so stupid? He should have taken it to Gringotts bank. There was no place safer. But how was he going to get passed, Severus? Not to mention, he could look like himself. All it would take was one good look at his scar and he would be found out. He would have to get to the potion lab and take out one of their bottles of polyjuice and go to the fireplace and head to Gringotts. But all of that was easier said than done! It was a miracle he passed Severus the first time, but he doubted he could do it again.

    There was no choice. Harry had to take Severus out.

    Harry moved behind the door and waited. He could still hear Severus muttering around trying to break his shield. He was going to have to run.

    With a deep breath, Harry mustered all his strength and brought down his shield.

    Instantly, everything went silent. And he waited. Harry held his breath and nearly froze in fear when he heard the door open quietly. There was a soft creak from the door and he heard the gentle steps of Severus. Luckily, the door was rather large and it his Harry’s frame from sight.

    Harry nearly breathed out a sigh of relief until he saw the tip of Severus’s wand out. He was looking for him.

    Harry watched as he moved around the room until he walked towards the closet. Harry raised his hands and waited patiently for Severus to open the door.

    As soon as Severus pushed the door open, he was it was a blue spell that stunned him instantly. He fell forward and crashed inside. Instantly, Harry slammed the door closed and placed a locking charm.

    When Harry was sure that the room was secured, he ripped the board from the floor and dug for the small bag that had the ring. The spell would only stun him for a few minutes. Oh god, once this was all over, Severus was going to be livid, especially for falling for such a stupid trick!

    Harry grabbed the pouch and made his way downstairs and took a dosage of polyjuice. Once he was transformed into someone, he left for Gringotts. The goblins didn't even bat an eyelash and they took him to one of his vaults and he placed the ring there. He was sure it would be safe there until he knew how to destroy it. Hopefully whatever hold it had on Severus would go away and he would return to the way he once was. If not, well Severus would just have to be a dirty secret in his closet until he could do something about it. As if he wasn't already.

Luckily, it wouldn't lead to it. As soon as Harry got home, he was pacing in front of his closet. He wasn't really sure if Severus would attack him again but at least the ring was far away from him. Hopefully, that would be enough.

After arguing with himself for at least an hour, Harry finally opened the door.

And oh how Severus's eyes were livid.

If looks could kill then he would be dead. Luckily, after some more running and screaming, and few broke vases, they were both on the floor tired and Harry explained what happened through several breaks.

Severus was still mad but more at himself than at Harry, thank Merlin.

They both agreed that it would be best if the ring wasn't near either of them to prevent a repeat of today, but Severus didn't know what he was going to tell the Headmaster.

Harry told him to just not to, but Severus's only reply to that was to hit the back of his head. But even after everything had cooled since then, Harry knew that it wouldn't be the last time they would see that ring.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was grading the Gryffindor’s papers about poisons and the importance of bezoars and Mandrakes. They were truly dreadful. Half of the papers didn’t even know what a bezoar was. Many of them made claims with no evidence whatsoever and he even found three _identical_ papers.

Harry shook his head in disappointment. At least the Hufflepuffs’ papers were interesting and the Ravenclaw’s were correct. At least he only had to read the Slytherin’s papers now and they were usually good. But by the end of the night, he would need to buy a few more bottles of red ink.

Usually, he gave them the benefit of the doubt, but Severus quickly told him that they would never learn if he babied them and Harry had to grade them as harshly as Severus usually did. It usually wasn’t hard if they were this bad and Harry always felt a little twinge of regret for the students. Severus always told him was soft, but what could he do? He could already recognize several handwritings and could even remember some of the students’ names. There were a few he wanted to recommend for Severus to have them tutored. Harry would do it if he could since he knew that Severus didn’t really have time. Ever since the mishap a few weeks ago, Severus had to let Harry help him since he fell behind on his coursework. And that included grading, but he still checked random papers to make sure Harry was doing it right.

When Harry was done, Harry organized the papers and re-checked the quizzes and wrote down their grades in Severus’s report book. Once they were done, he filed them away on Severus’s desk and wrote down his notes for the potions that were handed in today. The first year students had to make Forgetfulness Potion while the second year students had to make Sleeping Potion. They were rather simple, but only a handful from both classes made it right- or well, close enough. Harry wrote down the names and the score he’d given them. He also wrote little notes of where they went wrong and how they could improve it. All of them had to make each potion twice: once for practice and another to show growth. Severus usually did this to see who was doing better, worse or wasn’t learning at all. Whichever score was the best was the one he kept down in the final records.

Harry didn’t mind helping out actually. It was nice that he could help the man since he was sure the man never really got help (or even asked for it) with anything before. But while Harry would much rather be making the potions for their stock room (like Severus was doing right now) than grading them, Severus also told him that he could learn from their mistakes and handed him the clipboard anyway.

Thankfully, Severus was toning down the detentions (not by much) and the amount of homework he was giving for the upcoming weekend. It was going to be the Halloween Feast and Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to make it enjoyable for everyone. Severus totally disagreed but he listens to him, in the end, to allow the students a moment break. Severus constantly reminded him that they wouldn’t be so lucky over Christmas break. Harry smiled at the thought and made his way to the potion lab to hand in his notes and go over his lesson with Severus back at his living room quarters. There wasn’t a lot of stuff in the room and was the perfect place for practicing magic since the walls were made of stone and the place was already warden with powerful magic for protection.

Today, they would be going over Charms. It was also a day where they would be doing more wandless practice. Harry, of course, was a lot better at it now, but Severus mostly focused on defense spells and shields. And while they were interesting, Harry liked to learn the little things too. They were usually less serious and stressful. Plus, it was usually when Severus was less tense.

The last time they had a Charms lesson, they were going over Wingardium Leviosa. Harry thought it would be a simple spell and something to play with. But instead of just lifting a small book, Harry had instead lifted everything in the room, including the couches. Severus was absolutely Godsmack. _Apparently_ , Wingardium, Leviosa wasn’t a spell strong enough to do that. For something like that, Harry would have to have used Wingardium Leviosa Maximus.

Severus had made him stop and continued to check his body and magical core for any sort of damage, but Harry felt fine. He didn’t even feel tired. Plus, Harry smiled proudly at the thought, it was his first try and he did it naturally. Severus didn’t even have to prep him.

Harry still had to do a lot of reading, unfortunately, but their lessons were usually fast since Harry was able to grasp his magic quite easily. Plus, he was looking forward to their next lesson: the Patronus Charm.

He was rather excited about what his would be. He spent all day playing with the thought of it being a lion, a griffon, or maybe a dragon. Not to mention, Severus had been pretty tight-lipped of what his patronus was. His was probably a raven or maybe something embarrassing like a squirrel. Harry giggled at the thought and had to fight down a giant grin when Severus looked at him.

“Today, as you know, we will be going over the Patronus Charm. As you had read in your studies, that I know you didn’t _just_ finish reading this _morning_ because that would irresponsible,” he said giving Harry a pointed look,” is a powerful light spell. “The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very light in your soul.  The spell is very complicated and not everyone is capable of doing it. The spell is also very useful. In times of darkness, it can provide light, but most importantly, it is used to ward off Dementors which are…?”

  
“Dark creatures who feed on human happiness and cause feelings of depression and despair for anyone who comes close. They can also consume a person's soul. They are used as prison guards for Azkaban.”

“Correct. And they can also be used-”

“To send messages.”

Severus rose a brow at being interpreted and Harry gave him a cheeky smile.  

“Well, since you seem to know _everything_ , I guess we'll just get down to casting the blasted spell.”

And with it came Harry standing in front of Severus.

“To conjure your patronus, you must use the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_ , and concentrate, with all your very delicate and fragile little mind, is capable of, on your happiest memory."

Demonstrating, Severus stood tall and murmured the incantation and out of his wand came a sliver of light that transformed into something much bigger and brighter. It had blinded Harry just for a second before he was met the most beautiful doe that he had ever seen. She was a little larger than Harry, but she was so docile and graceful. She didn’t really match Severus in the least but was nonetheless beautiful. Her tail was Harry’s favorite. He reached out to pet her and she sniffed his hand and pressed her head against his hand, but it went straight through.

“As I said, it is merely a projection of light, nothing solid. You would have to be a very powerful wizard capable of doing such a thing. Now I want you to give it go. Don’t worry if you don’t get anything to happen. As powerful as you are Harry, even the most powerful wizards have difficulty producing the spell. It is not just about how powerful you are magic wise, but as a person, your will, and the power of your memory and love. Not everyone has the happiest memories, but when you do, you know it is one you can never forget. It is what drives away the sadness, the darkness of our world because you’ll know you will have something to protect, something to live for.”

Keeping that in mind, Harry watched Severus call back his doe and tried the spell himself. He said the spell clearly, but nothing happened. Severus walked around him fixing his stance with his wand and providing words of encouragement. Then, after several failed attempts, a wisp of silvery gas escaped his hands. Harry thought he conjured fire again on accident like last time but was pleased when he saw a glimmer of approval in Severus's eyes.

"Very good," said Severus. "But not good enough. Again."

And they did it time after time again. "You must concentrate on your happiest memory. It is not something simple like getting a new toy or your favorite dinner. It is something real, something solid. Let it flow within you like water." Harry closed his eyes and several memories resurfaced. But there was only one that stood out the most.

A few days ago, Severus had come down from the attic and presented Harry with a very old book. It was ghastly and very dirty with dust and things Harry didn’t want to know. But when he opened it, he felt his heart soar and fall at the same time. It was a photo album.

Inside were pictures of Severus, his mother, and his father. But there was also another person in it: a young girl with red hair and green eyes. She was nothing more than a child, but she was very pretty and she had the most mischievous smile he’s ever seen. She wore a summer dress with flowers in her hair. She was lovely and when Harry’s fingers grazed the words below, he felt something got caught in his throat and tears pooling in his eyes.

_Lily Evans 1972_

“There are more pictures,” Severus told him. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the photo in his lap. And more there were. There were other muggle photos, but there were also some that moved. They ranged either very young or close to Harry’s age. Harry could watch her smile all day. She would look up at the camera with a giant smile, her eyes twinkling with love and delight. There was a soft crinkle at the corner and she had a dimple at the side of her left cheek. Her grin would spread much like Harry’s and he traced his own lips. There were some with both her and Severus, but they were mostly just of her. There weren’t a lot of photos, only eight, but they worth more than anything Harry had.

“I was going to give it to you earlier, on your birthday, but we were so busy that I forgot. I could have waited until Christmas, but I know Halloween isn't easy for you and thought it would be best for you to have a happy memory of her instead. I don’t have any of your father, I know they exist, but I’m sure you’d find some eventually once this whole thing is over.”

Harry closed the album and hugged it closed to his chest. He never wanted to part from it ever and he never felt so happy, sad, and thankful. Before he knew it, he grabbed Severus pulled him into a hug. Harry could feel himself crying into Severus’s shoulder, but while the man did push him away, he didn’t pull him in just yet. He was a little shock. But soon, Harry felt his strong arms pull him closer.

One more time, Harry said the spell and found himself surprised to find a rather large buck in front of him.  He was as beautiful as he was strong. His antlers were large and he walked gracefully around the room.

Harry turned to Severus, but he found the man frozen in shock. Worry filled Harry’s eyes. Did he do something wrong? But before he could voice his concerns, Severus seemed to snap out of his thoughts and told him good job and that they were done for the day. Severus soon left the room and moved into his potion lab. Harry looked back the buck who was watching Severus, but neither of them made a move. Before long, the buck disappeared and Harry was left more confused.

 


	11. Chapter 11

After their lesson, Severus had been avoiding Harry for a few days now. He was suddenly very busy with a lot of work and Harry tried to not let it get to him. There had to be something he missed. Severus, while he is a very private man, usually isn't closed off when it came to Harry. Most of the time… _sometimes_.  But this was different.

Of course, it had to be something that Harry was lacking knowledge wise. Harry didn't know everything and often do his homework as much as he was supposed to. But he checked all the books that Severus kept in his study and in the house library, but none of them told him anything. Harry briefly thought that he should go upstairs to the library to see if there was something there, but it wasn't worse the risk. 

Maybe it didn’t have to do with his patronus. But there had to be some sort of connect. The whole lesson was fine until he saw what Harry’s patronus was. But what the hell could a buck represent in his life? Harry didn't even know what it represented in his own life. 

Harry, while not a complete idiot, did notice that their patronuses matched: a buck and a doe. But what did it mean? Harry was pulling at his hair making it messier than it already was. Of course, Harry thought about just storming into the lab and demanding answers (he got really close last time, but he chickened out last minute). The whole mess was eating at him

Why does the bloody man have to be so secretive? Why doesn’t he just talk to Harry? It was so annoying. Harry wasn’t a mind reader and he doubted Severus would like it very much if Harry was, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t know what the hell to do about the whole thing!

Harry grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it angrily. At least Severus won’t be able to hide for long. Christmas break was starting in a couple of weeks and he couldn’t just stop talking to Harry. He wouldn’t have an excuse then since they live together and he can’t avoid talking to him for a month. Not that he wouldn’t try, Harry knew. Harry made a face and looked out the window. There weren’t many trees in Spinner’s End, but somehow they still found the colorful leaves in their yard. Harry supposed he should clean them up, but he didn’t feel like it right now.

Instead, Harry collapsed his whole body on the couch and sighed. He was also supposed to restock on potion ingredients today too since he didn’t want to be caught in the hurdle of people starting their Christmas shopping. Harry didn’t get Severus anything yet, but Harry was sure he’d find something soon. He always did. Maybe some new cutting knives? Severus’s were becoming a little bleak. Or maybe he should get him a rare book of some kind. No, he got that for him last year. Harry made a face and rolled over so he was facing the couch. Severus’s drinking cabinet was looking a bit dry. Maybe Harry will just get him some bottles of fire whiskey or scotch.

Harry was snuggling into the couch more and was on the bridge of falling asleep when he heard a tapping sound. Gazing blinding around, Harry didn’t find anything unusual. But right when he was getting ready to fall asleep again, he heard it again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Looking upwards, Harry found an owl waiting outside the window. It was a small thing, mostly brown with some black and golden eyes. It was very pretty, but Harry wasn’t expecting a delivery of any kind.

When he opened the window, the bird flew in and dropped an envelope on the table and flew out the window. It didn't ask for a treat or payment. 

Shrugging, Harry closed the window and grabbed the letter off the table.

_The Half-Blood Prince_

Who the hell was that? Harry examined the envelope more closely to see if he could get a hint of some kind, but it didn’t reveal anything. He didn't recognize the handwriting either. It wasn’t for Harry but he didn’t think it was for Severus either. He was half tempted to open the thing himself, but there was a magical signature on the paper. It wouldn’t let Harry read it even if he tried. He was almost positive that it would combust if he tried. 

Frowning, Harry walked to the potion lab and made his way to Severus’s school study and found the man working on an endless amount of paperwork. He didn’t even know where it came from. Harry did all the filing last night and any papers Severus’s didn’t do already was finished by Harry. Was he purposely getting more work just to avoid Harry? Harry should slap him and he almost did with the envelope, but Severus beat him to it.

“What do you want?” he asked bluntly. Harry’s frown deepened.

“Well, since you asked so _kindly,_ I was hoping that you would tell me. It just came in the mail. Addressed to somebody known as the: Half-Blood Prince.”

Severus’s head snapped up immediately, but Harry didn’t notice since he was looking at the jars filled with disgusting things. Most of this stuff isn't even used in potion making. Severus thought it was a bright idea to have these decorate the place to intimidate the children. What a jerk.

“The name is a bit dumb don’t you think? What kind of name is  Half-blood Prince? I don’t know who it is, but I wouldn’t want people knowing my name either if I had this title, you know? But can you imagine being addressed like this? You’d have to be a real dunder-”

Before Harry could finish, Severus grabbed the letter out his hands and opened it immediately. It took him a minute to process what was happening, but Harry felt his cheeks heat up a little when he realized that it _was_ for Severus and he totally just called him out on a ridiculous name. Harry felt a nervous laugh escape his breath, but it left a dreadful feeling when he saw Severus pale significantly. The man was already pale, but he looked like he lost all remaining color. This wasn’t a good sign.

“Severus are you alright-” Harry started but was cut off again when they heard a little chime go around the room. It was the sound when someone wanted to talk to Severus in his office, usually a student or another member of the staff. Harry began to panic, but Severus grabbed his collar and pushed him below the desk. Harry yelped in surprise but Severus quickly shushed him and sat right in front of Harry. The bottom of the desk was rather large and Harry was not nearly as cramped as he could have been if Severus had a smaller desk, but Harry still had a full view of the man’s legs and his...crotch. Harry stared at it for a few seconds before he looked down at the man's feet. Well, this was awkward, Harry thought. It was also very scandalous and a very vivid dream crept in the back of Harry's mind. 

Harry wanted to say something about the situation, but the door soon opened and Severus spoke in his deep, long drawl. "Headmaster, to what do I owe the pleasure," he said sarcastically.

Harry had to stop himself from choking on his spit and to his surprise, Harry slightly hit his head on the table. Harry wanted to cry out in pain, but he didn't dare. Instantly, Severus’s legs tensed and Harry could feel the annoyance rolling off him in waves. Fuck.

Luckily (or maybe not), the headmaster didn’t comment on it and continued to answer like Severus wasn’t completely rude. Harry could feel his blood pumping in veins rather loudly and he hoped that he was the only hearing it. 

“Have you received word of anything unusual lately, Severus?”

“I have, Headmaster. I just received a letter this morning. I am invited back to Malfoy Manor where a meeting will be held shortly after break begins. I will be attending of course.”

“Did the letter say what the meeting was for?”

“No. It was brief and straight. This meeting could be about anything.”

“Very well. As soon as you return, report back to me. I will be staying up late in my office, awaiting your return.”

Harry thought it would be the end and was getting ready to stand up and leave as soon as he heard the door close. But instead, the voices got closer and Harry held his breath. Behind Severus was another pair of feet. They were lavender colored slippers. Harry wanted to scream. If the headmaster were to just look a little downwards, he would notice that there was someone beneath Severus's desk.

“Be careful, my boy” he said at last. Harry couldn't see anything and he did dare to try to move, he was too scared that it would capture the old man's attention.  Soon, the Headmaster left. When they were both sure he was gone and there wasn’t anything lingering in the room, Severus pushed back and Harry crawled out from under the desk. Wiping his pants clean, Harry stared up at Severus who wasn’t looking at him at all. He was staring at the door that the Headmaster had just left from.

Something felt heavy in Harry’s chest. This wasn’t good at all.


End file.
